


A Year Without

by Deliciousdame



Series: A Year Without Series [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Leonardo has been gone for a year and you and his three remaining brothers are having a hard time dealing with his absence. You visit the last place he had been seen alive and a find you are no longer alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

You sat alone, high above the city streets watching the cars and people go about their daily lives oblivious to the sorrow that filled your heart. But how would they know what had happened here, you barely even knew yourself. A year ago today, on this very rooftop was where it happened; this was the spot where Leonardo was taken, the leader of four mutant brothers and the love of your life. It had been like any other warm summer night; the sky was clear and there was a slight breeze keeping August’s heat from reaching sweltering. It had been a slow night; three of the four turtles had gone out on patrol. Donnie and you remained at the lair, he was helping you fix your laptop that had been giving you the business the past few days when a distressing sound came over the com on Donnie’s shoulder. It was Leonardo, his voice was calm, bored even but it was short lived, “All right guys, it’s been slow………(ack)…” Then there was static followed by an eerie silence. Donnie and you looked at each other, concern washing over the both of you.

Donnie pressed down on his com. “Leo, everything alright?”

When he didn’t respond you heard Mikey come over the airwaves, “Hey bro, we didn’t catch that, wanna come again?”

“Fearless?” Raph followed after Mikey’s question went unanswered as well, his gravelly voice edged with worry.

Again nothing, there was no response to any of their calls. Something was wrong and it hit all of you at the same time.

“Where is he Don?” Raph came again, this time there was anger spiking in his curt tone.

You looked at the purple banded terrapin sitting next to you and spoke just as Mikey came over the com again, “Track him.” You both demanded in tandem.

One of the many great ideas that came from Don’s big brain was to put a tracker in each one of their coms. It had come in handy many times and this would be no different. Donnie spun from you wheeling over to his main control center and began typing away pulling up a large grid of the city. Almost immediately a blue beacon began flashing at the bottom left hand corner of the map. “He’s in lower Manhattan on top of the Wells Fargo Building, head there now. We’ll meeting you there.” Short and sweet and the two brothers out in the city advised they were on their way.

Donnie grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the garage where their large garbage truck sat waiting. “I’m sure he’s fine, maybe he pulled too hard on the cord and it snapped.” He smiled back at you with a crooked smile, but you could read the genius, you had known him for too long. He was just as worried as you. The ten minute drive to the location specified was silent and awkward, Donnie’s fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel the whole way. When the truck came to a halt you both stepped out into the warm dense air and tilted your heads back groaning at the climb ahead. Without warning a strong hand slipped around your waist and pulled you forward bringing your chest in contact with Donnie’s plastron. “Hold on spider monkey.” he whispered low in your ear as your arms and legs hooked around his slim body. His long legs made quick work of the metal staircase vaulting up half the section at a time. The mutagen coursing through his veins kept his stamina at peak performance so the tall terrapin was barely out of breath, where you would have been panting nearly dead halfway up.

As you reached the summit of the tall building you noticed Raphael and Michelangelo were already there, the look on their faces was less than encouraging. Raph was angrily pacing the rooftop while Mikey held something in his three fingered hand, his blue eyes focused in on the item. Donnie unhooked your limbs and dashed forward leaving you at the corner of the building to see what his brothers had found. The heavy pit in your stomach ate away at your sanity as you slowly approached Donnie and Mikey, the item was clear now in Donnie’s trembling green hands. It was Leo’s com which also housed the tracking beacon. By the looks of the clean cut it had been severed by a sharp blade. This was no accident.

With shaky fingers you pulled out your phone from your back pocket and clicked on the light, there had to be more to this scenario. The gruesome scene below now illuminated by your phone, you let out a started yelp gaining the attention of the three remaining brothers. Blood, so much blood had been spilled on this rooftop. You knelt down pressing your pointer finger in a crimson pool and found it still lukewarm. This was resent, Leo had been taken just a short time ago. Then out of the black tar and blood you spotted a new color in the corner just to your right. Your finger rose pointing to the item and Raphael followed bending down retrieving what had caught your eye. As he approached you saw it, Leonardo’s blue mask stained with blood left behind for them to find.

“Someone ambushed him, taking him from behind, honor less scum.” Raphael growled running his fingers over the marred fabric. His green eyes rose to meet yours, the anger and hatred apparent in his gaze. The red brute wanted blood, he wanted death to those who hurt his brother. “If they hurt him, if they ki……” his voice faulted unable to finish the sentence as his large mitts squeezed the mask in his palm. You had no doubt Raphael was vibrating with fury with only one thing on his mind, vengeance.

Donnie took in the gore, his eyes wide with worry, “There is so much blood here, too much for my liking. There’s no way for me to tell if it’s all Leo’s blood or if it’s some of his assailants? They had to of caught him off guard.” Another scan of the surface brought out foot prints, there was the obvious prints of Leonardo’s larger feet along with several unknown smaller prints. “Leo was outnumbered 20 to one at least. This wasn’t a fair fight but I know Leo didn’t go down without a fight, which means he’s probably seriously injured…..or worse.”

“Don’t!” you snapped at the genius. “They wouldn’t take the time to track him down to just kill him. Whoever took him, took him alive.” Someone had taken Leo, they had found him alone and vulnerable and had hurt him god knows how badly and could very well still be hurting him.

The search for him began immediately; there was no rest for the weary. None of you slept for almost three days looking for clues, following leads that all seemed to end with no conclusion and with no clear choice on who had nabbed the leader in blue. You all felt useless wandering about the city searching where you could but coming up with nothing yet still able to go back home to your own bed, while Leo was out there being tortured or god knows what.

Tensions were high at the lair, Raph was at the end of his rope snapping at anyone that would come close unless they had a lead on Leo. Donnie was walled up in his lab, forever on his computer searching for anything that could help them find their leader and Mikey the sunshine of the group was anxious disappearing hours on end doing his own searches, barely sleeping. They only left the lair when there was a clue or chatter about something unusual reported on the web. They could only conclude they were next, so a low profile still needed to be kept.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and now a year had passed, and you were no closer to finding Leonardo then you were the night he was taken.

His blue mask was wound around your wrist like it had been since the day he went missing. The only time you took it off was when you showered. It was a constant reminder to never stop looking, to never give up hope. You knew deep down you would see him again, to see those cerulean colored eyes and to feel his lips again. You just had too. Now a year had gone by and you had found yourself climbing the never-ending fire escape to the top of the building he was last seen. Something had told you to ascend the building; you had to be up there tonight.

In the lotus position, you closed your eyes and let out a shaky breath. His name a whisper called to the winds in hopes they would hear you, to carry your call to him, wherever he was. Your finger traced over the blue fabric of Leo’s mask and the new tracker Donnie had injected you with a few days ago. He was pretty insistent on it, Raph, Mikey, Splinter and even himself had been given the same injection. There would be no room for error next time, if there was a next time. You didn’t put up a fight and gave him your arm for the shot.

After an hour on the rooftop a presence made itself known. Cracking open your eyes you saw the tall slender figure of Karai standing a few feet in front of you, her hips jutted out with both hands on her narrow hips. She was a bitch if you ever did see one. You yourself hadn’t had much interaction with her but you knew it was her, there was no doubt in your mind. She was dressed in all black with a large red foot emblem in the center of her chest along with her armored shoulder blades. A katana sat at her hip along with a tanto blade by its side. Her long black hair spun wildly behind her with the wind that whipped up the side of the tall building. She was dangerously beautiful, it was hard to deny.

You rose from your seated position with ease and adjusted your footing to a defensive stance, hands out, ready if need be. “What do you want?” you hissed quickly keeping your eyes on the woman as she began to circle you.

“So, you’re Y/N? My, I’ve heard so much about you, but you and I have never really officially met. I’m Karai if you didn’t know that already.” She moved closer to you, her green eyes traveling up and down your form making your uneasy, “My my you are beautiful, aren’t you? He wasn’t lying, was he?”

That caught your attention, “Who wasn’t lying? Who have you been talking too about me?” 

The kunoichi laughed snapping her fingers, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

The next thing you knew a sharp pain ebbed through the back of your neck and your fingers flew to the source. With a painful yelp you pulled a dart from your flesh, the remanence of a green substance sloshed about in the canister as you threw it to the ground. Almost immediately your vision began to blur. “What did you…”

Karai cut you off closing the distance between you running her ivory white fingers over your cheek. “Don’t worry Y/N, it will only make you sleep. I have such plans for you and those other three turtles. I wouldn’t dream of ending my fun before it’s even begun. But first things first, the happy reunion. Or should I say unhappy reunion.” As the drugs took their course and the woman before you began to fade, you stumbled back away from her touch colliding with a wall of muscle. Thick arms hooked under yours keeping you from colliding with the roofs surface as you became more and more disoriented. Your eyes traveled down to familiar green scaled skin wrapped in black leather. “No.” you slurred jarring yourself free of the strong grasp. Your steps uneven and sloppy you turned around to see an enormous 7-foot green blur closing in. As the darkness raced to claim you felt it gather you back into its hold, firm and steady. “Please.” eyes raising to meet your capture you let out one name as sleep overtook you, taking you away from him again.

“Leo.”


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Warnings: Mention of alleged killings and rape

The back of your skull was throbbing as you slowly became aware of your surroundings. Your hands immobile outstretched and your feet anchored to the floor. By the soft tug of rope against your wrists you had been tied not shackled. A small silver lining to the shit show that was no doubt about to happen. The light was turned down low thankfully, you didn’t know if you could handle anything brighter then what the lights were set at right now. 

Testing the strength of your bonds you found them cinch tighter as you struggled. If you worked them too much they would cut off the circulation to your hands and feet, not good. Your mind began to catch up with the rest of your body and the last moments you remembered were blurry at best. Karai had talked about her fun and a reunion. Then like a bolt of lightning it hit you, the green skin and enormous physique of the blurry mass converging on you. It couldn’t be Leonardo, he wouldn’t be helping the foot, wouldn’t be serving Karai. You had to have been hallucinating from the tranquilizer dart you were dosed with. 

After what seemed like hours the lights in the room finally snapped on illuminating your prison. The walls were stark white, with one obvious large two way mirror near the door to your left.A hefty armless grey upholstered chair sat in the far left corner of the room and a large metal table in the center, fucking cozy. The size of the room was rather large, maybe twenty feet by twenty feet and the smell reminded you of a hospital, sterile but sour. 

“It’s rude to leave your guest waiting!” you hollered dryly to your captures eyeing the window with contempt. It was true, you had been sitting in this awful room for at least two hours unattended, let’s get this show on the road. 

The sound of the handle turning gave way to your host as she sauntered into the space like she was the queen of fucking England. Her hips swung with gusto and her smile was honey sweet. No longer in her kunoichi garb Karai was dressed in dark sapphire skirt that hit just below her knees with a slit on the side that rode up nearly to her cunt. Her white quarter sleeve blouse was partially unbuttoned leaving her small yet perky breasts visible from the low V. The long black tresses of her hair were tied loosely up above her head while the black high heels that adorned her feet clicked sinfully on the cement floor as she made her way over to you. The cherry on top that completed her arrogant demeanor was a blue lollipop stuck playfully in her mouth and a large tablet in her right hand. 

“Calm down my sweet, I wanted you fully awake for this next part.” Karai cooed stepping up to you her breasts pressing up against yours. Her breath was sweet from her treat and she leaned in close, “I have something I want you to watch.” Her wet sugary tongue darted out and took a quick lick of your cheek and jumped back as you tried to head butt the offending woman. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” 

“Tsk, tsk, what a dirty mouth you have. I have a gift for you Y/N, a gift of knowledge that only I can give you. Knowledge you’ve been searching for, for a year’s time.” 

Your defiance slammed to a halt as Karai’s wicked smile grew to a terrifying level. Popping the treat make in her mouth her slender fingers drummed on the tablet as she leaned in again her lips brushing up against your ear. “Have you been searching for someone, someone special? Someone who went missing abruptly a year ago today?”

Your blood ran cold, she was talking about Leonardo. The foot has had Leo all this time. Anger bubbled quickly to the surface your limbs trembling as it consumed you. You were going to rip her fucking face off. “Where is he?! Where are you keeping Leonardo?!” 

“How long did you look for him?” she ignored your question stepping back turning on the tablet. Her fingers flew over the smooth surface searching for something. “How far did you search, the island of Manhattan, New Jersey perhaps? Maine? Either way it wasn’t going to be far enough, after we subdued him, which took quite a few of my men I might add. God he is strong and talented, by the gods is he talented.” You didn’t like the dreamy look in her eyes. “We didn’t keep him here, oh no, we didn’t want you to find him, what fun would that have been? So, the first thing we did was sedate big bad Leonardo and tossed him on a plane to Japan. He was sent to a very special facility where we house some of our most exceptional doctors and people we have acquired over the years with special gifts, gifts of persuasion if you know what I mean? Let me tell you, he was a hard nut to crack. But we knew this from the start so a process had to be started and it began with sociological warfare when poor ol Leo came too.” 

Karai flipped the tablet to show you what she had been searching for, a security tape and the main focal point was Leonardo. His battered green body was shackled to the wall covered in blood. You could see the damage they had done to him on the roof. Cuts and gouges littered his once lustrous green skin making your rage boil hotter. His person was stripped of all his belongings except his boxer briefs leaving him unprotected and vulnerable. He was obviously sans his mask with a long deep cut that ran up the back of his skull. He struggled yanking at his metal restraints demanding to know where he was being held and to be released but he was going nowhere. 

A man in a grey suit slowly approached the leader in blue and held out a picture. You watched Leo’s eyes widen in shock and shake his head vigorously, “No!” he bellowed. “You’re lying!” 

“They’re all dead Leonardo. When they came to save you they were slaughtered by Karai’s men one by one. The orange one, Michelangelo I believe his name was, fell first, he was the easiest to kill, a dagger to the throat was his end. I heard he begged for his life before Karai stomped on his neck effectively finishing him off. The purple, Donatello, was second; a katana between his shell angled up through his ribs did him in. A painful way to go if you ask me drowning in his own blood. Oh how I would have loved to have gotten a hold of his brilliant mind for study. Raphael the red brute was the most difficult to kill, took nearly 20 men to get him to the ground where they slit his throat. You should have heard him gurgle and grunt as he struggled to take his last breath. Your father was the easiest to find once we hacked Donatello’s computer system. It gave us a map right to his location and was slaughtered right in his bed.” 

You couldn’t be 100% sure of what the man in grey was showing Leonardo but you were pretty sure it was a photo shopped picture of his dead brothers and father. But you knew it was a lie; all three of his brothers including Splinter were alive and well no doubt oblivious to your disappearance. But the photo must have been convincing enough, even through the poor video feed you could see the tears well up in his blue eyes. You wanted to call out to him, to tell him not to listen but that would be stupid and useless, just like you were feeling right now. 

Leo shook his head angrily blinking away the tears the threatened to spill. “No, you couldn’t have. My brothers are well trained and able to defeat your inadequate soldiers. Always have and always will.” 

The doctor smiled and flipped another photo forward and the look on Leo’s face made your heart wretch inside your chest. “Your girlfriend was next, of course not before the men had some fun with her. You know when she cums she made the most beautiful sounds, like an angel. She cried out for you of course, but you weren’t there to save her. What a hero you turned out to be, couldn’t save your brothers or your love. Her end was swift if that pleases you, you can tell by the angle of her neck, quick and painless yet effective. Now you’re alone in this facility with no family and no lover. No one to save you, no one who cares.”   
Karai’s finger came up and paused the video with Leo mid scream, his face contorted in horror and fury in the last frame. 

“Luckily we have a very good photo shop artist on hand that created several rather convincing death photos of all of you. It took a few days but as his body weakened from the lack of food and water he gave in to the plausible story. He was inconsolable for over a month hanging listless from his confines. We let that sink in before we started in on the physical torture.” Karai turned the tablet back around ignoring the horrified look on your face. “He cried out your name for several days after that. It was heart wrenching really, and I took pleasure in each agonizing syllable he cried out.” Her green eyes rose to meet yours and her free hand reached out wiping away the tears that were staining your cheeks. 

“I’m going to kill you.” You whispered with venom uncaring that the wretched woman had her hands on you. At this point you didn’t care; you had already killed her three times in your head. 

“Oh I would love to see you try my dear.” Karai giggled returning her attention back to the tablet. A few more finger swipes and she turned it back around pressing play once again. The date on the time stamp said it was a month after his abduction, his eyes hollow and uncaring still hanging from his shackles. You could tell he had lost weight, in mass and in muscle. They must not been feeding him much. 

Three men came into view all holding tazer sticks, their smiles wild with amusement. The first touched the hot end to the exposed side of Leo’s body between his plastron and carapace but Leo only shifted in his shackles groaning softly. Angered by the lack of his response, the other two men followed suit going in tandem shocking different parts of his skin. This time Leo arched crying out in pain. Over and over they attacked him all at once, Leo’s howls of anguish echoing in the empty room. 

You wished the video didn’t have sound; the unnatural bellow of his agony would haunt you for however long they allowed you to live. The sight of his body recoiling from the current made you sick to your stomach. He had been here for a year enduring this torture, day in and day out. You weren’t there to help him, none of you were. He suffered alone with these animals, these heartless demons.

Again Karai stopped the feed and dropped the tablet back to her side and chomped down on the lollipop in her mouth finishing it off quickly. “You get the idea right? We put him through hell and broke him; we broke the legendary Leonardo; the man with the plan, the untouchable mutant. He was ours to mold, to retrain as we sought fit. It took longer than we expected, he was strong willed but no one can resist the charm of Dr. Langston for long. But Leo does hold the record for withstanding his treatments the longest. Dr. Langston was impressed to say the least.” The kunoichi laughed swinging away from you to walk back over to the door and knock twice. “He’s an obedient foot soldier now, and my favorite if I might add. But I’ll let you be the judge of that.” As the last words fell from her cherry red lips the door opened slowly. 

Out of the darkened doorway he came, each step he took was of power and arrogance. Gone was his usual wear, replaced with jet black pants and specially made foot wear. Wide black leather wraps encompassed his thick forearms traveling up to intertwine with his three fingered hands. His blue katanas given to him by his father were absent replaced by two loosely hung red twin katana tied to his hip. Each shoulder had metal plates over them stamped with the Foot’s emblem and to complete the sinister look a black mask was worn where the blue once laid. 

“Leonardo please don’t be rude, please go greet our new guest.” 

As he closed in you saw his once brilliant cerulean blue eyes dulled to a grayish blue, the life once aflame in his stare was gone. There was no honor in his gaze as he looked you over like a piece of meat. No empathy and certainly no love for you. What had they done to him? 

The last video you were forced to endure Leo looked frail and broken but that look was long gone. His muscle mass had returned leaving him looking toned and threatening. With each move of his body the muscle flexed and pulsed under his scaled skin making your body start to ache. If you had seen him in any other circumstance you would have though he looked good, good enough to eat.

“Leo?” you called tentatively tugging slightly on your bonds. Would he remember you at all?

As he neared you could tell the change in his smell. The hint of tea and incense was long gone overpowered by the stench of death and steel. His dull eyes narrowed in on you getting too close for comfort. His hand reached up cupping your chin tilting your head to and fro examining your face before his lips parted gifting you with the first sweet sound of his voice in a year. 

“What a pretty little toy you’ve got Karai. Is she one of the reasons I was summoned to this country?”

The sound of Karai’s heals echoed throughout the room as she crossed over to the both of you. Her hands ran seductively down the dense muscles in his arms and pressed her lips to the tattoo there.

“Yes my love, she is a gift to you from me. This sweet little creature stole the other three of your kind from our master brainwashing them. And if she knows what’s good for her, she will tell us where they hide. But first I think it would be prudent to play with your gift. After all what good is a toy if you can’t play with it?” 

“What do you think we should do first?” Leo clipped sinisterly squeezing your chin painfully tight in his massive grasp. 

Karai’s ivory hand snaked up and around his thick neck tilting his head towards hers, “This one will lie and tell you that you once loved her, but let’s show her who you really belong too.” Her fingers twirled around the tails of his black mask and Leo leaned into her, his mouth slanted enthusiastically over hers. She immediately opened her mouth giving his tongue access making a show of it leaving you helpless to watch the love of your life kiss another woman.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Warning: Twisted Smut, you have been warned

The ropes tightened around your limbs as you snapped forward snarling at the couple lost in their kiss. “You fucking bitch!” the rage that had been slowly building had set you alight with fury. Karai was kissing Leonardo and he was kissing her back. “Get your thieving hands off of him! What did you do to him?! Leo please, don’t you remember me?” You were frantic; you didn’t want to see this. You would break if you did.

Ignoring your plea Leo released your chin and his whole body turned to Karai giving her every last ounce of his attention. His left hand ran up the small of her back before stopping behind her neck gripping it firmly. A low rumble escaped his throat when her hands lifted to lock around his thick neck deepening the kiss. That sound was meant for you, Leo only rumbled for you. This wasn’t happening!

As if you no longer existed Leonardo shuffled Karai back to the metal table taking up residence in the middle of the room. When she came in contact with the hard surface Leo’s hands shot to her backside hoisting her up and onto the table settling himself between her spread legs. Both of his hands glided swiftly up her silken thighs pushing up her skirt revealing the black lace of her underwear to his gaze. Again he rumbled and with a quickness he ripped the delicate fabric from her body. Even from here you could see how wet she had become from this torturous game. She was getting off on this!

The rage that had filled you was waning as the scene unfolded before you and sorrow quickly replaced it, “Please.” You whimpered watching Karai’s hands dip below his belt line grabbing for his cock.

Karai shifted to look at you from behind his body, “Where are the others? Where are Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello?”

The gasp of surprise came to quick to swallow and you dropped your head down clenching your teeth together. “I won’t tell you. I will never fucking tell you!”

“Honestly I would have been disappointed if you did. I have been looking forward to watching your face contort in pain while you watch Leonardo enter me over and over again. Now my dear, please enjoy the show.” She hummed sweetly giving a quick yank on the appendage in her grasp. Leo groaned softly closing his eyes as she began to stroke him within the confines of his pants, his hips rocking forward in her tight grasp with each pass.“You know he has the most beautiful cock I have ever seen, and the biggest I might add. But of course you knew that already didn’t you? You’ve had the pleasure of having Leo pounding into you with his goddamn hammer.” Karai pressed her lips to the pulse point of his thick neck making him growl and rock his hips into her hands. “When I first got a glimpse of it two months ago while he was showering I couldn’t help myself. Being his superior it didn’t take much to persuade him to fuck me. I will confess it did hurt the first time I took him but every twinge of pain was worth it. Leonardo is the best fuck I’ve ever had, the force behind those strong lean hips are mind numbingly good. I think he broke my bed the first time we went at it and I couldn’t walk straight for a week. You’ll be happy to know that I haven’t allowed him to be with anyone else. There have been many of my subordinates who have expressed interest after my stories of his sexual prowess got around the compound but I have forbid him to share his ‘talents’ with anyone else but me.”

“Fuck you Karai! Fuck you!”

“Oh, he will my dear, he will. Actually my love why don’t you move to the end of the table so our guest can have a better view of you while you fuck me senseless.”

Leonardo leaned down and nibbled at her throat before withdrawing from between her legs and moving to the other side of the table. As his massive stature reached the end his green hands shot out grabbing Karai’s ankle yanking her back into his hold in one fluid motion.

“As you wish.” He husked unlatching his katanas from his hips setting them carefully on the ground next to them as his hands reaching to the belt buckle of his pants and began to undo it. You never thought the clinking of his belt being undone would sound so horrifying knowing what was about to happen.

“Leo please don’t do this. I love you. You’re brothers and I have been looking for you for a year. They’ve brainwashed you. Please come back to me!”

Your pleas fell on deaf ears and you could already see his hard length pressing against the zipper of his pants straining for release as he lowered the metal teeth carefully. His eyes momentarily flickered to you as he pushed the top of his pants down and away from his hips leaving him still covered by his black briefs.

The smile he cracked as his hand slipped below the fabric gripping the hardened shaft giving it a squeeze made your heart drop. He had given you that look many times before hovering over you ready to fill you with every delicious inch of his torrid cock. But now that look was meant to torture you, to bring grief. This wasn’t the Leonardo you knew; he would never try to intentionally hurt you.

Karai saw the look between you two and reached up tilting Leonardo’s face back so he was looking at her once again. “Look at me love. I’m the one you should be concentrating on.”

Nestled between her spread thighs again Leo leaned down capturing Karai’s lips once more tilting his hips so his clothed cock could rub against her exposed cunt. “Is that what you want Mistress? Do you want my cock?” his voice was sultry and deep spilling delicious words to someone other than you.

Moaning at the friction Karai nodded hooking her legs around his hips just below his shell bringing his hard body closer to hers. “Yes I want you to show Y/N that your magnificently hard trained body belongs to me and me alone. I want her to watch you make me cum. I want her to scream in horror as I scream your name in absolute bliss. I want to break her.”

For just a spilt moment Leo’s ministrations stilled his lips hovering over the hollow of Karai’s throat. But as quick as it happened he was moving again. His hips ground forward and his hands traveled over her chest prying her blouse open to expose her lacey black bra to his hungry gaze. Quickly his mouth descended latching onto the supple flesh sucking it between his teeth to enjoy.

“Stop! Stop! Please!” you screamed yanking at your restraints feeling them cinch further around your skin. You could feel the blood flow slow making your finger tips start to tingle from blood loss.

“Leonardo my love, please fill me with your magnificent cock.”

“No No No!” you pleaded tears spilling forth.

Leo’s fingers hooked over the elastic of his underwear pulling them down to let his bobbing erection spring free. Encircling the base with his three fingers Leonardo positioned the helm of his throbbing cock at her swollen entrance.

Again Leo’s eyes rose to meet yours and his tongue darted out to moisten this lips, he seemed to be hesitating. You were nauseous waiting for your world to come crashing down, waiting for this atrocious game to come to its conclusion. You yanked again on your wrists your eyes silently pleading for Leo to come to his senses. But the sides of his lips curled up in a wicked smile and he pushed forward filling Karai in one powerful thrust. There is was, Karai arched crying out his name as Leo began to rock in and out of her writhing body grunting with each hilt. 

You felt your heart shatter and crumble within and your mouth opened in a soundless howl of agony. You couldn’t look, turning your head you closed your eyes unable and unwilling to watch the horrid spectacle playing out before you. Unfortunately there was nothing you could do about the sounds. Flesh on flesh colliding at a brutal rate as Leonardo slammed into Karai. With each drive of his hips her voice cried out higher and higher bringing her quickly to her climax. Her moans of ecstasy alongside his grunting were more then you could take.

“Look!” Karai suddenly snapped breathlessly.

You refused tightening your lids trying to rid your memory of their coupling. You couldn’t stop it but you didn’t have to look. Or at least you thought.

“Look or I’ll kill him.” The threat was ominous sending a chill up your spine; for as little you knew her you knew Karai didn’t bluff so you opened you eyes to see all motion had stopped and her shiny tanto blade at his jugular. Leo’s head was slanted up his eyes locked in on yours and his length still fully embedded in her cunt. “You watch this or I’ll slit his throat and you can watch him die instead.” When she was certain she had your full attention Karai hilted her hips encouraging Leo to continue but kept the blade at this throat.

Obediently his hips snapped forward, his neck straining to keep as much pressure off his green skin as possible.

Tears were constant now spilling down your cheeks to drench your shirt. Bile bubbled and rose up your esophagus hearing his breathing increase getting close to his own end. Reaching down Leo grabbed Karai’s leg and hoisted it over his shoulder and drove down into her body harder changing the angle. Karai’s eyes shot open and her back nearly snapping in half and she rose off the table arching and clawing at his shell as she came undone in a loud ear piercing scream.

Lost in the tightening sheath that was Karai Leo’s eyes momentarily closed, his hips faltered and his mouth opened taking in a quick intake of breath. His grip tightened on the skin of his writhing partner below him and growled in frustration. Lifting the other leg to match the other Leo pounded into her body harder trying to reach for his climax but seemed unable to fulfill the need of his aching body. Quick puffs of air shot from his nose and then his eyes snapped open locking with yours.

If you weren’t mistaken you could have sworn you saw his eyes flash a brighter blue for just a second before his mouth opened and roared out his release. His hips drove forward slamming into Karai pumping that bitch’s body full of his release but kept his gaze trained in on you. Gradually his rocking thrusts slowed and stopped all together and Leo slid from her body standing just before her. 

Karai hummed pleasantly to herself pinching her nipples trying to catch her breath. “Fuck, that was the first time you came with a roar Leonardo. I need to do that more often.” Soon her fingers dipped down her midriff and sunk into the dripping hole of her cunt. Pumping them in and out she finally stood and made her way back to you her hips swaying with her victory. 

“Next time I come in here you better be willing to offer up some useful information or you’ll witness this again.” Her drenched fingers lifted to your face and smeared her and Leo’s release over your cheek marking your with the scent of their coupling.

You wretched your head away hoping to save yourself from at least some of the fluid she had on her fingers but Karai’s pressed forward giving you it all. Immediately the smell assaulted your senses and you screamed out in anger. You were going to kill her; gods help her you were going to slaughter her for making you witness that.

Her slender fingers shot out grabbing your chin and slanted her mouth of yours kissing you pressing her tongue into your mouth to taste you. You tried to rip your face from her hand but there was no room as her body pushed forward smashing your body into the wall with hers.

When Karai stopped her assault Leo had already pulled up his pants and was hooking his weapons back on his hip.

“I’ll see you in a few days Y/N. I hope you’ll think about what I said. I just want information and this nightmare will be all over. You can go home and go back to your regular life and forget about these pesky mutant turtles. They’ll be my burden now.”

“They’re not a burden, I love them. Something you could never experience. I will never let your have them and I’ll never forgive you for what you did to me today. When I get free, and I will, I will end your horrid pathetic existence and I will break Leonardo from your spell.” Your body was shaking, you didn’t know if it was from anger or from the adrenalin coursing through your veins. You wanted blood and you wanted Karai’s blood, and you would have it.

Karai’s laughter echoed in the room as she headed for the exit fixing her skirt and blouse. “Maybe you will, maybe you won’t, but mark my words Y/N if that battle does happen you will not come out victorious this I promise. Come Leonardo, it’s time for my shower and you need to wash me.”

Leo’s gaze cast towards you once more as he hesitated in the doorway about to follow his mistress to her chambers.

“Leo.” You whimpered past your tears for one final plea but all you heard was the door closing behind him locking you away alone and in pain. 


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Warning: Blood and slight smut

With no windows or clock on the wall you had no idea how much time had passed since you were left alone crying and broken. Your wrists and ankles were sore and tingling from the restricted blood flow. You hoped there wouldn’t be lasting damage to your nerve endings. The foul smear Karai had left of your cheek had dried long ago making your skin itch. Then the thought of the other turtles came to mind, how long before Raph, Mikey and Don realized you were missing? You usually came down to the lair almost every day but there had been times you didn’t show up for a few days being busy with work.

Did you even want them to find you? If they came looking for you, they could be captured and end up just like Leo and then SHE would have the complete set of mutant turtles. She would have them and their unique set of skills at her disposal and that would spell disaster for the city. A croaking sob broke free at the sobering thought. You wouldn’t let that happen not if you had breath in your body.

You had searched the room thoroughly looking for any way to escape, but besides the chair and metal table there no other useful items. You had been trying to work the rope hoping it would start to fray but as of right now there was no such luck. You had to wait until an opportunity presented itself. You were far from helpless but nowhere near the skill of the guys either. They had been training you and that’s how you fell in love with Leo.

As the time slowly ticked by, fatigue started to creep up on your weary body. You were emotional drained, and the stress of today’s events started to take hold. Your eyes started to droop, and your body began to give way to the darkness of exhausted slumber. The room blurred and blackened the edges of your vision and slowly you finally gave in falling deep into sleeps clutches.

The rustling of fabric alerted you to a presence in your room. Blinking yourself awake your eyes tried focusing in on your unwanted guest. As the dark blur in the corner started to come clear you felt your chest tighten and your heart hammer into your chest. There sprawled out on the large chair in the corner was Leonardo, tight dense legs spread wide stroking his cock over the material of his pants. His feet were bare and was unarmed, dressed in what seemed to be soft black cotton sleeping pants. Leo’s dull eyes were hooded and his mouth agape vocalizing his self-indulgent pleasure, the sight alone made your treasonous body ache with need.

“Leo?” the words flew from your mouth on instinct and you scolded yourself on being so eager to see him here alone with you. Without Karai and her alluring whims. 

Now aware of your consciousness Leo rose from his perch and crossed the room in only a few strides of his long legs. Leonardo stopped a few inches from you his eyes dragging over your restrained form his intentions still unknown. Leaned into your personal space he took a long pull of your scent as his hand still working his apparent erection through his pants. You heard the moister pop on his lips when they parted and shivered unintentionally when the hot breath of his mouth cascaded down the exposed column of your throat. “Why do you smell so good to me and why can’t I get you out of my head?” his voice was raspy and decadent erecting goose bumps along your skin. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He continued his lips brushing up against your ear. “I couldn’t cum inside Karai until I looked up and imagined it was you beneath me. I’ve never had that problem before.” 

You tried not to let his presence affect you, this wasn’t your Leo, this was someone dangerous and calculating, a new enemy to fear. “That’s because you were mine and I was yours before you were captured, and your brain rewired a new ago. We looked for you, mourned for you and never gave up. When I was taken, I was on the roof you disappeared on, something told me to go there.” You growled your displeasure snapping your binds again.

His tongue clicked in the back of his throat and the large terrapin griped your wrist examining your overly tight restraints. Green fingertips dug under the taut ropes loosening them just enough to relieve the crippling pressure. Deliberately slow the terrapin moved to each of your limbs to repeat the gesture allowing the blood to flow properly to your extremities. Kneeing down his hands took extra care with your ankles and paused just between your legs. You watched his tongue dart out to moisten his lips and gasped as his expansive hands glided leisurely up your calves to the back of your knees. There, the tips of his fingers pressed into the back of your thighs groping and massaging the toned muscles before continuing up your legs. 

“W-what are you doing?”

His hands ceased their ascent at your words and hummed rising back to his full height towering over you.

“I wouldn’t recommend doing that again with your restraints. That will be the only time I assist you.”

“Why did you do it in the first place? You could have let me suffer?”

A rumbling laughter left his chest as Leo stepped forward pressing his hard body into yours. You could feel the still ridged outline of his cock digging into your inner thigh. He rocked his hips forward gaining a bit of friction and slid his arm around your waist. “I don’t want you to lose those fingers; I might require their assistance later.” And with that Leo stepped back out of your personal space and exited the room leaving you alone and burning from his touch. 

The next several hours were long and arduous, they had sent in three guards to assist you to use the rest room, well pissing in a bucket was more accurate. At least they didn’t make you soil yourself in shame. But that was the existent of their generosity, by the loud rumbling of your stomach and the dessert that lay within your mouth it had been a substantial amount of time since you had consumed any nourishment. The food you could technically live without for a few days but water, your body needed hydration. The back of your skull was beginning to throb and nausea had set it making you a miserable mess.

You tried to sleep to pass the time, you were going stir crazy, and no one came or went for hours accept when you hollered to use the bucket. But even that was becoming far and few between with your dehydration. Eventually your body relented and you nodded off into blissful dreamless sleep, but it was short lived when the door to your room slammed open and Karai stomped in pulling a smirking Leonardo in after her.

“What did you do to him?” she growled menacingly at you as her fingers hooked into his waist band shaking his hips with vigor.

Confused and slightly amused by her current state of frustration you tilted your head in question looking at your arms and legs. “Um… I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about? If you have forgotten already I’ve been lock up in this makeshift cell for god knows how long. How could I have done anything to your new mindless plaything?”

Shoving him away forcefully Karai stomped over to you. “He won’t get hard for me anymore! I want him to fuck me and he can’t get that fucking hammer to perform! Just, just watch!” She curled her finger beckoning him over and the muscle bound terrapin obliged without hesitation.

Immediately Karai sunk to her knees and swiftly undid his belt and pants and true to her word his shaft lay limp at a wet noodle. Her fingers sought out the base of his manhood and started to stimulate it but it refused to cooperate. Frustrated air shot forth from her nose and her lips enclosed around the bulbous head and sucked him into the warm cavern of her mouth. Sloppy suction sounds and slurps made the desperate spectacle more amusing. Even her shitty blowjob couldn’t get him aroused. Now it was your turn to laugh, a deep gut wrenching laughter that echoed throughout the room. “Serves you right you manipulative bitch!” another cackle flew from your lips but was quickly silenced by a brutal punch from the angered kunoichi. Every ounce of oxygen was expelled from your lungs and you started gasping to replenish what you lost.

For being as small as she was, Karai could land a hit with the best of them. Fury raged in her beautiful green eyes as she rose to address you. Her hand found your hair and yanked snapping your head back in a painful angle. Without you knowing she had pulled her blade free and slid the razor sharp metal along your throat slicing your tender flesh open.

You let out a startled yep as the pain lanced through your body and felt the hot flood of your own blood ooze down your neck. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Leo twitch and take a tentative step towards you, eyes concentrating on the oozing fresh wound on your neck. You couldn’t tell how deep she had cut only that it hurt like hell and the whole right side of your neck was now warm and sticky.

“You’re lucky you’re still useful to me you stupid cunt!” she hissed in your ear. “The other turtles will come looking for you eventually. Yes I know about the tracker in your arm, very clever of Donatello but his genius will lead them all into a trap and when they do I’ll have them all. I can’t wait to see if the rest of them are just as good in the sack as their leader? I can only imagine the size of the cock on Raphael, I’m sure it will be gloriously painful.” Then without warning Karai surged forward and look a long board lick of your pooling blood. Her eyes closed and savored the taste licking the unconsumed droplets of the crimson liquid from the sides of her mouth.

When her legs ground together and moaned it was a sign she was getting off on the taste of your blood, it made you sick to your stomach but when she turned to Leonardo and pulled him down for a searing kiss you couldn’t help the whimper that made its way from your lungs. 

His mouth worked feverously over hers the crimson color smearing over their lips while allowing her hand to dip once again down his plastron to gather his cock in her hands. A growl erupted from his chest when Karai began to yank on the appendage that still refused to thicken with arousal.

“God damnit!” her mouth ripped from his and stormed from the room leaving him alone with you still exposed and swinging heavily to the cool air. 

You were beginning to feel woozy from blood loss and the throb in the back of your skull intensified ten fold. Leo wavered a bit adjusting his weight between his two feet before reaching into his pocket and pulled a rag from the depths. Pressing down on your open wound Leo started to wipe the thick blood from your skin.

“I need to kill you.” He whispered darkly into your ear as his warm tongue swirling against your earlobe. “If I don’t I’ll never please my mistress again and I won’t be able to if I can only get hard for you.”

When something brushed against your leg your lungs quit working. Slowly your eyes cast down to Leonardo’s erect cock seeping opalescent droplets of precum from the pulsating helm. 


	5. Part Five

Part Five

The large mutant remained next to you while his grey eyes focused in on your pained expression. His hand slipped back now his plastron returning to the straining flesh of his cock pumping it further edging himself closer to his release. Then his head lowered to the side of your neck that wasn’t injured and scented you. “God damn you smell so fucking good. I want your hands on me, I want to be in you.” Leo rumbled nuzzling into the crook of your neck working his erection harder.

“Then untie me.” You knew it wouldn’t work, he was smarter than that, but you had to try. Anything to get your hands free. When Leo was himself you were no match for his skills and now with no qualms about his ruined moral code it would only hinder your chances even more, but you had to try. “Untie me and I’ll show you why I smell so good.”

Leonardo’s wide tongue pressed down on your carotid artery and suddenly clamped down making you groan. You tried to keep you hormones in check but when you heard his breathe catch in his throat you knew he was close and it made your body race with need.

“Don’t think I haven’t been weighing my options. I’d very much like to have you before I end your life, ridding me of this mindless obsession, I have with you.”

“What are you afraid of? K-karai?” you jumped a bit when his warm palm pressed against your lower abdomen.

“I am not afraid of her, she is my mistress and I live to serve her.” His breathing was getting uneven and labored, then his fingers slipped below your waist band searching for your warm core. “I can smell that I affect you too, your arousal is sweet, much more alluring then mistress’s.”

Your hips shifted trying to avoid his probing digits, this wasn’t your Leo, this wasn’t right. But when his all too familiar calloused pads of his fingers slipped past your folds and into your heat you couldn’t help but vocalize your approval of the delectable intrusion.

Leo rumbled pushing his thick digit up to the first knuckle, “Already so wet.” Then he sunk all the way inside curling his finger finding the firm ridged tissue at the roof of your sex. You involuntarily arched as a rush of pleasure coursed through you winding the beginnings of the tight coil of your unwanted orgasm. Over and over he manipulated the soft flesh of your inner walls, pressing and pulling. “I wonder what you sound like when you cum?” his voice was strained as he continued to work himself towards his own explosive end.

You tried so hard not to respond to his touch but that was the problem you knew his hands, his sounds. The very thought of Leonardo on the cusp of his climax drove you mad with need, it didn’t matter his mind wasn’t there to accompany its crescendo. Your lips parted feeling the coil in your belly reach its limit teetering on the edge of ecstasy. “Leo.” The whisper was honeyed with desperation your legs trembling uncontrollably.

“Don’t you dare cum without me.” He hissed through clenched teeth. “I’m almost there. F-fu-uck.” Leo spit on his hand to aid his motion but stopped after the first few strokes of applying his own lubrication. His smile grew wicked and he withdrew his finger from her warmth and cupped your sex gathering your essence on his fingers and palm. An exasperated moan escaped you at the loss of his finger but found the new feeling of him pressing fully against your folds delightful and rocked your hips into his hand. What were you doing? God this was so undeniably hot, you were definitely going to hell if you survived this?

Pulling his hand free Leonardo lowered it to his cock and spread your natural lubrication over his rock-hard flesh from base to tip growling as he did so. His nostrils flared taking in the new scent and you could have sworn his eyes fluctuated from grey to blue for just a split second. Curious?

Then a thankfully yet horrifying sensation buzzed in your arm alerting you to the fact your tracking beacon had been activated, they were coming for you.

Regrettably, Leo must have heard the gentle buzz as well for his ministrations had unexpectedly ceased. His eyes found yours and the corners of his mouth curled into a horrid grin, “They’re coming for you.” Reluctantly Leonardo tucked away his painfully swollen cock and buttoned up his pants and reset his belt.

“Please, don’t leave!” You panted breathlessly, if he left that meant Karai would know and they would formulate their plan to capture the rest of the brothers.

His large green hand shot out and cupped your cheek, “Regrettably, I must, my vexing play thing. Even though I would very much like this session to continue to its inevitable conclusion, I need to inform my mistress of the new development.”

“You would leave me here alone unsatisfied? Is that how you deal with woman, leaving them…..disappointed with your performance?” That struck a nerve.

Leo lunged forward, hands encompassing your neck closing off your precious supply of oxygen. His face was so close you could feel the heat from his skin permeating off him. “I will leave you as I wish and as I intended, wanting more.” His lips slanted over yours claiming and devouring if only for a few seconds. Despite the scent of his body changing, Leo’s taste remained the same. Tea was still the forefront of his masculine flavor with the earthy tone of your blood still lingering on his palate. He still drank tea, something’s never change.

As soon as the kiss came, he was gone again stepping back giving one final rub to his tented pants. You could see the frustration in his eyes knowing he would be in pain with his inevitable blue balls and leaving you before taking what he wanted. But duty called so an obedient solider he remained, and he was gone.

You didn’t know how long you had before they showed up because you had no idea where you were? A half an hour, three hours, maybe a day? In the distance you could hear men talking and it was coming closer, they were coming for your bathroom break. Thinking quickly, you craned your neck to the opposite side of your wound, stretching and pulling reopening the giant cut Karai has inflicted. You felt more skin tear and the rush of warmth cascade down your neck, it would have to do. Remembering a technic Leo had taught you, you slowed your breathing and concentrated on lowering your heart rate. It was a good stress reliever and a good way to imitate you were dying. As the door creaked open you fell limp in your restraints ignoring the pain as they cinched tight against your skin.

“Jesus!” One of the men hissed. “What did that psycho bitch do? He’ll be so angry with her if she killed her.” His finger flew to your pulse and found it weak as planned. “Cut her down, she has to go to the medic. She’s about to flatline.”

Ropes were cut alleviating the pressure once again and you allowed your body to tumble to the ground unaided. Rolling to your back you waited until the two men were distracted by each other’s rambling about Karai and you struck. Lifting your hips and rolling back onto your shoulder blades you jumped to your feet and spun slamming the heal of your foot into one of your victim’s nose sending the cartilage and bone up and into his brain killing him instantly. The last man looked at your stunned at your blurred movements, he had underestimated you and your skills, and that was because you had good teachers. You came forward and as the man approached to subdue you, you grabbed his hand turned and flipped his body over your shoulder making his back collide with the hard cement ground. The bucket in his hands was ripped free is his grasp and you smashed it down on his head sending him into oblivion.

“Keys, keys, where are your keys you useless piece of shit.” You growled searching their bodies for your way to escape. A jingling was heard, and your fingers sought out your instrument to freedom.

Off like a rocket you fled out the door into the empty hallway of the unfamiliar compound. You looked left and then right unsure of the direction you should go, either way it was a 50/50 chance or most likely a 100% you’d run into someone before you found your way out. You had to warn the guys before it was too late, all you needed was to find was a phone and it didn’t matter if it was before or after you got out. Their safety was priority.

Each two way mirror you passed gave you a view into more rooms like yours. They must be cells where they keep their captives, it seemed to never end. Most were empty but there were at least 5 of the rooms that housed an unknown human their status was either unconscious or dead. Either way you couldn’t stop, you weren’t able to help them at this moment. You had three large friends to warn.

Just as you were about to round a corner voices echoed from down the corridor. Your eyes darted for a door and took the first one available slipping inside. It was dark which was a good sign of it being vacant, so you sat quietly as the voices faded into the distance. After the coast was clear you turned to examine the room, perhaps it had a phone you could use. With a flick of the switch the room was flooded in cool white light which illuminated several computers along the back wall but no phone.

An obscene amount of photos hung on the wall above the monitors cluttering up the wall space. Taking a closer look, you headed towards the mass of photos. To your absolute horror you found they were of you and all four of the turtles. All candid shots taken at god knows when or where, a lot looked as if they were taken in the midst of battle. The pictures of you were shots taken on the streets, out with friends and shopping, oblivious to your stalkers. The skin on the back of your neck stood on end. They had been following every one of you, invading privacy and taking photos. This must have been how they fooled Leo into thinking you were dead. Your eyes cast over the keyboard and thought maybe you could contact Donnie this way. If you couldn’t call or text you could at least email him. Sitting down at the nearest station you moved the mouse hoping the desktops were just sleeping. The monitor thankfully came to life but the screen that popped up sent your stomach heaving. In full digital color was a snapshot of all three of Leo’s brothers laid out on what looked like a rooftop, dead. Each in the depiction that the man described to Leonardo on the surveillance video Karai had forced you view. Even though you knew it was a lie, who ever had put the farce together had been talented. It must have taken a lot of time to produce because it was virtually flawless. How could they get it to look so real? You thought of Leo as he was first introduced to this atrocious piece, not knowing it was photo shopped. It was convincing beyond belief.

Clicking the mouse, you hoped to rid yourself of the visual garbage but found a login screen pop up with the same background. They were proud of themselves, weren’t they? 

Unfortunately, you weren’t as tech savvy as Donnie so hacking into the computer system was out of the question. You finger hit the power button on the monitor and it darkened taking away the picture that would doubt be etched in your mind for quite some time. You knew you couldn’t go back out there unarmed, you had to find something. Looking around the room you managed to find a pair of scissors, a letter opener and some metal wire, it wasn’t much but it better than nothing. With a heavy sigh you headed back out into the lion’s den.

As your fingers fluttered over the door handle a loud blaring alarm rang out over the com system and red flashing lights descended into the room. Great, they knew you were loose, which means Leo would be on your trail as well as Karai.

“Fuck.”

The only bright side of this would be a distraction from when Donnie, Mikey and Raph got here.

Thunderous footsteps resounded just outside the door of your hiding spot. You could hear them talking about you and how you killed one of their men, some even sounded scared. Each room was to be searched until you were found and delivered back to Karai and her second in command, no doubt Leo.

As the hallway emptied you opened the door just slightly to see your line of escape. When all was clear you made a break for it going in opposite direction the hoard of foot soldiers had just went.

A door labeled “Staircase” came into view and you dashed for it but as you reached for the handle two men came barreling out. With all of your momentum you hurtled them both back through the doorway ramming the first man’s head against the metal railing knocking him out cool. The second was a bit more tricky, he had time to recover and you both grappled for your make shift weapon falling to the ground in a swarm of hands.

Like a highly trained wrestler you managed to twist his body so his arm was pinned painfully behind his back and your thighs wrapped securely around his neck. With all of your strength you squeezed your thighs cutting off his oxygen. His free hand grasped for your thigh trying to pry you off but your ankles were locked in.

Soon his face began to turn blue and his mouth gaped for oxygen like a fish out of water. You could feel his pulse slow against you skin and as he slowly lost consciousness you eased up keeping him from death. They both would have a wicked headache when they came too.

Taking the steps two at a time you rose up from the basement and found the first floor, there had to be a way out on this floor. You fingers stretched for the door handle and it was abruptly thrust open knocking you back into the stairwell. With your vision momentarily blurred you didn’t hear your aggressor approach. It was when their hands gripped you by the shoulders painfully and threw you out into the open you saw a large green mass come into view.

Your body rolled across the cool tiled floor coming to a halt just before Karai dressed in her kunoichi garb.

“You’re a slippery little bitch aren’t you?” Karai snapped kicking you in the stomach for good measure. “I heard we’ll have guests soon. I am so grateful that you assisted us with our mission. Now I don’t need to go out after them. They’ll be coming to us.”

Again her foot came out and collided with your nose and the horrid crunch that sounded in your skull gave you a good indication it had broken. You scrambled to your feet holding your throbbing nose and tried to get away from them. You were so close.

“Did you think you’d be able to escape this compound by yourself?” Leo came close snapping his white teeth at you.

Carefully you reached behind your back and slipped the letter opener from your back pocket. Tightening your grip you zeroed in on woman who had taken Leo from you, stolen the very life from your soul. With a snap of your wrist the makeshift weapon raced through the air and connected with its intended target. 

The sweet sound of Karai screaming was like music to your ears as she clutched at the letter opener sunk deep into her side.

“Mistress!” Leo bellowed running for the stumbling woman catching her as her footing faltered.

Bloody fingers pulled the weapon from her side with a sickening suction sound followed by the clanking metal as it collided with the ground. “Fucking Bitch!” the wounded woman roared.

Leo’s cold eyes snapped forward and he roared coming at you like a raging green freight train. You tried dodging him but like the ninja he was he anticipated your move and countered. Stars burst behind your eyes when he connected, your bodies sliding for a few seconds as he wrestled you in his grasp holding you immobile. He rose to his feet dragging you with him and presented you to the angry kunoichi.

Her eyes were a blaze with fury clutching her wound and her blade held tightly in the other. You could see death in her eyes and she was about to gift you with its sweet release.

“I wish you wouldn’t have done that.” Leo whispered into your ear. “Now I can’t finish playing with you.” His hand stretched your neck excruciatingly wide awaiting the down blow from her weapon. Closing your eyes you waited for the darkness. But as it came down a loud clang reverberated throughout the room.

As you opened your eyes you saw the familiar blades of Raphael’s sai holding Karai’s as bay. The red brute’s eyes were wide with shock staring at his eldest brother holding you firm for Karai.

“Fearless? What the shell?”

The brute focused in on his lost brother he didn’t sense the presence behind him.

“Raph!” you screamed but it was too late, several darts found the exposed green skin of Raphael. The green substance pushed through the needles and into his system affecting him almost immediately. His blades tumbled to the ground and the behemoth stumbled forward his eyes still trained in on his leader smirking at him. 

You began to sob as the giant mutant fell to his knees and then to his side succumbing to the powerful drugs.

“Raph!”


	6. Part Six

Part Six

The red brute lay unmoving on the grey linoleum floor in an unnatural position a few inches from you. You couldn’t believe this was happening. The horror of the moment replays in your head over and over, Raphael’s large green eyes gawking at his brother as he succumbs to the darkness. You try to rip yourself from Leo’s iron grip but failed miserably only managing to amuse him.

“That was rather easy.” He growled seductively into your ear twisting both your arms behind you painfully to clasp metal cuffs around your wrists. “I think this tactic will be useful in the apprehension of the last two.”

You could tell he was addressing the kunoichi who was still glowering at you while a medic reached her side assisting her with the oozing injury. Her bloody hand was peeled away and a new rush of crimson poured from her side. “Very well, she can keep her life for now.” Stepping into your space her bloody hand took your chin and leaned in close. “I’ll repay you for that you little cunt, with blood and in flesh.”

With an improper snarl you dug deep and spit right in her face, “Fuck you, you sadistic bitch!”

Turning just slightly Karai grimaced as your saliva connected with her porcelain skin with an indignant smack. The room fell silent as she wiped the thick wet deposit from her cheek and the laughter that followed did not bode well with you living past the night. The green swirling abyss that was Karai’s tormented gaze found yours and as if nothing had just transpired she gave you the most sickeningly sweet smile she could produce.

Then before you had even registered she had moved Karai swung the same hand that had collected your spit and collided with your cheek in brutal precision. The resounding crack from her blow echoed within the spacious room and produced stars in your line of vision.

It took a minute for you vision to return completely but as it came back into focus an over sized gurney rolled in accompanied by eight large burly men, their sights set on the comatose brute lying at your feet. You tried again, twisting and turning but Leo held fast, they were going to take Raphael and do what they did to Leo.

“One down, two more to go.” Karai cooed to Leonardo brushing her fingers delicately over the scaled skin of his cheek. “Take her with you as an insurance policy. They will come willingly with just your presence alone but with her life in peril that will seal the deal. I don’t want any more delays. I want those other two captured within the hour, is that understood?”

“Yes mistress, I won’t disappoint you.” With a hard shove you stumbled to keep up with Leonardo’s long legs as he ushered you down the hallway away from the helpless body of Raphael. You craned your neck just in time to see all eight of the men struggle to lift Raphael’s limp body up onto the gurney and began to wheel him from the scene.

This was all your fault, if you hadn’t went up on that roof you wouldn’t be in this predicament, Raphael wouldn’t currently be carted off to get his mind wiped and Donnie and Mikey wouldn’t be in big trouble.

Leo could sense your inner turmoil and chuckled as he drug you along, “All of this wouldn’t be possible if it wasn’t for you. Now Karai will have all of the experiments back in her possession.” His fingers dug viciously into the muscles of your biceps eliciting a yelp of pain. 

It didn’t take long to locate the other two terrapins; a ruckus had been reported in the central hub of the compound followed by an obscene amount of unmanly screaming. You could hear Mikey laughing in the background while the men hollered for back up through their coms.

Stopping abruptly Leo pressed your front to the wall and felt his plastron press into the back of you. After some shuffling behind you a cloth was forced between your teeth and tied tightly behind your head rendering you virtually voiceless. “We wouldn’t want you to spoil the fun, now would we.” Just as quick you were spun around to face the ex leader and grey eyes sized you up and down gripping the front of your pants with his green three fingered hand. “You look so good like this, bound, gagged and fear rolling off you in waves. It is intoxicating!”

You had to warn Don and Mike, you had to find them before Leo could get his hands on them. They didn’t know what had happened to him, they didn’t know he was working for Karai. Your knee came up swiftly intended for the soft parts between Leo’s legs but the ninjutsu master had anticipated the move and blocked the attack. “Uh uh uh, that’s not very nice; I’m going to need that for later. Someone needs to be taught some manners. Unfortunately, now is not the time, I have duties to fulfill.” With a shove he started you walking again and his hands returned to you biceps gripping them with authority.

The small force that followed Leonardo prepared for the fight ahead loading their tranquilizer guns. Already you could hear the fight coming from just beyond the next bend and when you took the corner Donnie and Mikey came into view finishing off the last two soldiers.

With a final swing of Mikey’s nunchaku the last man fell and the two terrapins turned to face the new threat. Their once smug smiles contorted from shock, happiness to horror.

“Leo?” Donnie called hesitantly holding out his hand, “What’s going on? Where have you been?” 

Leo didn’t respond but slowly pulled a katana from its sheath.

Mikey watched in disbelief as his eldest brother slid the blade to your neck pushing it against your carotid, “Leo? Brah w-what are you doing?”

You watched the youngest of the four brothers tighten the grip on his weapons, unsure of the situation. Stepping closer to Donnie, the orange banded turtle narrowed his eyes on you watching the tears spilling from your eyes and knew something was definitely amiss.

A muffled gasp against the wet fabric edged between your teeth was heard when the blade of Leonardo’s katana tilted digging into your throat.

“Drop the weapons boys or this one gets a brand new smile.”

The crackle of electricity snapped in the empty space of the hallway as Donnie activated his weapon. “What did they do to you? This isn’t you Leo; you would never hurt Y/N.”

“Donatello is it?” Leo snarled next to you. “I heard you’re the smart one, so why don’t you live up to your name and put the weapons down so this can go smoothly and without any bloodshed?”

“Not gonna happen, let her go.” 

“Have it your way, if she means nothing to you, then she is no longer of use to us.” Leo took his eyes off of the two mutants several feet ahead and adjusted his grip on the hilt of his weapon and began to drag it over your flesh.

The pain was gradual as he added more and more pressure. His blade was so sharp you could have sworn you felt the metal separate your molecules one by one. Then the all too familiar warmth of blood began to pour from the severed flesh adding to the already coagulated layer coating your collar bone. You whined pitifully through your gag unable to hold back the urge to scream, it fucking hurt and the pain was enhanced by the notion your loved one was the one inflicting this pain.

As the blood seeped down your throat and your muffled cries reverberated off the walls of the confined space, Donnie and Mikey held their hands up, “Ok ok just stop!” Donnie reluctantly switched off his bo staff and threw it towards Leo. “Mikey.” Donnie’s voice was firm and Mikey hesitated for only a second eyeing his weapons before he obeyed tossing them along side Donnie’s bo.

When they were unarmed the solders raised their guns and fired upon the two brothers pumping them full of tranquilizers. You screamed as the two turtles grasped for the darts in vain and toppled over falling quickly into slumber. The sight of their bodies slowly stop twitching as the drug took hold broke your heart. Leo allowed you to kick free falling to your knees screaming as you watched Mikey’s blue eyes flutter close.

“Give her a dose.”

The sharp sting came next and the drugs swarmed your senses making you nauseous and light headed. The hallway spun and your body gave out falling to your back. His piercing grey eyes were the last thing you saw closing in as he reached down to collect you.

*****

The darkness gradually broke, filtering in light and sound as your brain awoke from your drug induced catnap. As you slowly came to you noticed something was off, you were cold and your mind started to realize you lacked the feeling of being clothed. Your wrists and legs were bound again but the weight of gravity pulling you down was missing. Then the sudden realization hit you like a freight train, you were on your back.

Your eyes snapped open and immediately sought your body finding the only remaining pieces of clothing you wore were your underwear and bra. Your arms were above you head and your legs spread wide tied at the corners of the table you were restrained too. Dread ripped through you and your heart started to race uncontrollably, nothing good could come of this.

The sound of metal clinking to your far left caught your attention momentarily distracting your from your current situation. Turning your head to meet the sound you tensed at the sight, there on the wall hung Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello divested of their gear, shackled to the wall. Each one was still blissfully unaware of their dilemma still sunk deep into the void of unconsciousness.

“This is not good, this is not good.” You chanted to yourself tugging on your restraints. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“W-wha….where…..fuckin shell.”

Of course the brute woke up first, “Raph?”

“Y/N, what’s going on and why are you in just your fucking underwear?”

Now that you were no longer alone the gravity of the situation hit you and hit you hard. Your body started to tremble and your voice broke as you spoke, “R-raph, I’m scared.”

“I know honey; I won’t let anyone hurt ya. Can ya tell me what’s going on? Why was Leo holding you for Karai to filet?”

“They fucked him up Raph; as soon as they had him they shipped him to Japan first so we couldn’t find him and they made him believe we were all dead with some photo shopped bullshit. I saw it and if I didn’t know you were alive myself I would have believed them. They took pictures of us and put them together making it look like we had been slaughtered. She made me watch them Raph, watch the videos of them breaking him, beating him. And then they sent him to some doctor named Dr. Langston who did the rest. He’s not himself right now, he’s brain washed and they’re gonna do the same to the rest of you.”

“They ain’t gonna do shit to me, Donnie or Mikey and we’re gonna get Leo back. I promise you that!”

“Did anyone get the license plate of that bus?” Mikey’s groggy voice sounded in the small room.

The genius groaned softly adjusting himself in his shackles, “This was not part of the plan. Did anyone else put getting captured somewhere in the plan, cause I sure didn’t.” another shift of his large body and you heard the genius growl uncharacteristically. “Why do they have you practically naked?” You had never heard him sound so angry, so……dangerous.

“Guys?” Mikey started, “I have a bad feeling about this, where did Leo go?”

Raphael quickly filed in his two brothers on what you had told him. With each revelation their mouths hung further open and the shock was enough to keep the two youngest quiet for a few moments and then Donnie’s voice filled the uncomfortable void of silence. “I need to find out how they altered his brain, was it chemical or physiological we have to get them to tell us how. I won’t be able to bring him back if we don’t.”

Just then the door swung open slamming hard against the wall startling all four of you. Lurking in the door way stood Karai dressed in a simple black dress hitting just above the knees and three inch black heels.

She ignored you on the table her eyes drinking in her three new trophies hanging from the wall. “I am so pleased. Look at you three, so unique, highly trained and exquisitely muscled power houses.” She left the doorway; her heals clicking against the cement floor as she approached Raphael first. “You, I am most excited about, of course after Leonardo that is. Leo was my first choice.”

“Where is he?! Where’s our brother?!” Donnie demanded trying to yank the metal shackles free of the wall with his heightened strength.

With arrogance etched in her features she ignored Donatello questions and looked up at the impressive mutant glaring daggers at her. Karai’s slender fingers skimmed over the top of his plastron and slid down tracing the long divots of his weathered plates. “I’ve experienced Leonardo’s sexual prowess, endured the decadent stretch as he filled me to the brim. His stamina leaves me a blubbering mess unable to move for at least an hour each and every time. But seeing the sheer size of you Raphael makes me dripping wet with anticipation. I can only imagine you’re larger than the rest of your brothers.” Her wandering fingers dipped below his waist band in search of something to grasp and when the red brute gasped wide eyed you knew the kunoichi had found what she was looking for.

“Stop.” Your voice was unsteady uncertain if the scene enfolding a few feet in front of you was actually happening.

Never had anyone else but himself touch that part of his body, not even Donnie, their family physician. Raphael couldn’t help close his eyes growling at the feeling of a woman’s hands wrap around his rapidly swelling girth.

The guttural sounds that emanated from his chest gave your body chills. Then the scent hit you, a musk that was unmistakably Raph.

“My god.” Karai’s voice was a trembling mess as she tuned to face the massive turtle further concentrating her whole self on the beast. From the movement under his pants it was apparent she was pumping Raph to full mass and from the sounds he was making he couldn’t help enjoy the unwanted attention.

“S-stop.” Raphael hissed as she worked him harder. He was trying to resist the overpowering pleasure of it but being an alpha male having his first sexual experience he was having trouble making his treacherous body obey his commands. “Get your hands off m-me you fuck—fucking bitch. Oh fuck..” 

Karai leaned up on her tippy toes bringing her ruby red lips to the struggling turtle’s face, “Your lips may be saying ‘NO’ Raphael, but the impressive rod of flesh in my hand says otherwise.” A quick movement of her hand made Raphael yelp rocking his hips into her hands. “I simply cannot wait to have you inside of me fucking me, ruining me with this giant cock of yours.”

“Get your hands off of him!” you could see Raph’s eyes hooded with lust and the over powering aroma of his arousal was beginning to affect you.

Your scream seemed to break the spell surrounding Karai’s and her unwilling prey, her head snapped around glaring at you with hatred swirling in her green iris’s. Her anger quickly quelled and a smile replaced the frown which only petrified you more.

“Thank you my dear, you made me forget the order of things. You are alive for one reason right now and one reason alone. I must break them first before Dr. Langston can work on them. Then I can have them and you are a pivotal part of that plan. But I am finding it a little hard not to sample to goods before I get to bring them home.” Freeing her hand from Raphael’s tented pants she leaned back up kissing his cheek leaving a ruby red print on his green skin. “I’ll be back for you in a little bit Raphael, but I want you to witness something first.”

Taking a shuttering breath Raph tried to regain his composer trying desperately to ignore his screaming cock begging for sweet contact again. “You keep your fucking hands off of her. If you hurt her I’ll make you a pin cushion with my sai!” 

“Such big words from someone who’s at my mercy Raphael and who said I was going to hurt her?” Karai crossed the room to you and her hands rose clapping. “I need all of your emotions out of whack for this to work.”

Then another large body entered the room and the space erupted into chaos as all three of the bound brothers called for their eldest brother. Their pleas went unheard as their ex leader crossed the room his attention trained in on the two woman in the room.

You didn’t hear the three brother’s words just muffled yells; the only thing you could concentrate on was Karai and Leonard stalking you from across the room. Her fingers found the flesh of your thighs roaming up and down of your uncovered skin. The look in Leonardo’s eyes started the uncontrolled heat rushing to the apex of your thighs, it was animalistic and frightening like he was about to consume you whole.

Karai skirted Leo reaching your spread legs before he could, bending at the waist placing small tender kisses to your bare midriff. A wicked grin spread over her beautiful features as she edged lower to her intended prize. “Y/N have you ever had a threesome before while being watched?”

  



	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

Warning; Just warning, lots and lots of warnings. You have been warned! Tender souls should not read further.

In the distance you could hear heavy clanking, metal snapping against metal and yelling, so much yelling. It had to be Donnie, Raph and Mikey trying to get through to their eldest brother, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the poised predators at your feet. Karai’s teeth found the top of your underwear pulling them out to release them letting the elastic snap back against your skin.

“I hope you taste as sweet as you smell my dear.”

“Don’t you touch me!” You screamed the words loud and livid, but you knew you were helpless to their advances. There was no way you were breaking these bonds, you would have to endure this. Your mind was panicked but your traitorous body could smell Leo’s arousal and you could see it in his eyes as he loomed behind Karai’s body which in turn reignited the fire he had stoked a few hours ago.

Only a seductive laugh followed your outburst while Karai reached into her cleavage producing a small knife from between the plush pillows of her breasts. She placed the tip under the elastic and with a quick flick of her wrist the fabric of your underwear fell to the table below.

Now exposed to the woman’s hungry gaze you twisted in your restraints trying to close your legs, anything to keep her from eyeing you up like a piece of god damned meat. The flesh around your ankles and wrists were beginning to wear raw from your struggles and they only increased when the wicked woman before you lowered her supple mouth back down to your abdomen.

The press of her lips was wrong but felt so good as they left warm trails of her saliva along your naked hip bone. With each pass, her tongue darted out moistening your pink flesh even further.

“S-stop!” you pleaded trying to fight the urge to roll your hips closer to her mouth. Why couldn’t you control your own body.

“And end our entertainment for the evening before we reach its climax, never.” This time, Karai’s teeth caught the edge of your hipbone clamping down slightly making your hips buck. “Besides it’s painfully obvious your body is enjoying the attention. Your cunt is virtually dripping with need. I bet when I finally allow Leonardo to participate you might actually plead for your sweet release.”

With Leo’s name mentioned your gaze found him watching patiently behind his mistress. “Leo please, stop this!”

Karai’s face lowered and when her hot breath puffed delicately over the swollen lips of your cunt you moaned unwillingly. Then the molten heat of her tongue found you, dipping past the folds to the hood of your sex pressingly firm against your bud. You arched and craned, trying to get away while at the same time trying to press yourself further into her skilled mouth. She was a bitch and murderous psycho, but her mouth was as pleasant as pie. Her tongue worked at the prefect speed and just the right pressure building your unwanted orgasm at neck breaking speed. Karai’s mouth and lips sucked and nipped while her tongue plundered all the while vocalizing her enjoyment of your delicious torture.

You wanted to tell her to stop but the words wouldn’t come, all you could manage were sharp gasps and whimpers as she raced you to your end. Faster and faster the coil spun in your belly screaming for the pressure to be released then all at once, it hit. In an instant you lost off control of your body and you screamed flooding the evil woman’s mouth with your essence. Her mouth latched on drinking you down humming into your over sensitive bud.

As you came down you didn’t dare look at the helpless three brothers, you couldn’t look upon their disappointed faces allowing this woman to manipulate your body into a coaxed climax.

Your chest heaved and your mouth gulped down much needed air trying to regain your baring’s and with a wet pop you felt Karai’s mouth disengage from your sex. Her face reappeared sporting a devilish grin while her left hand wiped off residue from what she had charmed from your body.

“You are delicious, maybe I won’t share you with Leonardo. Maybe I’ll keep you for myself. The sounds you make are divine even if they are against your will. A trip to Dr. Langston might be in order for you, I could use a live-in female companion. I could teach you all I know about pleasuring your lover. It’s too bad Leo hasn’t been able to perform the past two days because I’m sure he’d love to fuck that tight pussy of yours, but alas he’ll just have to be satisfied with tasting you.”

When Karai shifted to address her stolen mutant, her wide smile sunk to a dangerous thin line. There behind her sat Leonardo, pants unfastened his large green hand stroking his sizable engorged cock.

“I see you’ve overcome your short comings Leonardo.” She growled darkly watching him move past her gaining access to your prone body.

His fingers released the swollen flesh of his erection letting it bob freely between his powerful thighs and skimmed over your open thighs before settling firmly around the outside of your exposed core. Pulling at your skin Leo stretched you open further, and a low rumble escaped his throat at the sight of your glistening cunt. You couldn’t move, staring at the beast poised between your legs. His nostrils flared as he scented you in the air and his tongue darted out anticipating your flavor. He was all animal now, his arousal thick in the air and his muscles bunched ready to strike, ready to dominate. You knew this look, you had seen it many times and every time it excited you and this time was no different. You just wished it was on different circumstances. This wasn’t your Leo; you had to keep reminding yourself of that fact. He was under the control of Karai and they had his three brothers shackled to the wall just to your right and their calls were becoming frenzied as they pleaded for their brother to come back.

Regaining her composure after seeing Leonardo’s mysterious rebounding erection, Karai moved around to the side of you dragging her nails slightly into your skin as she went leaving red marks in their wake. “Make her scream my love, make her cry out in pain. Break her, so we can break them.”

Before you could retort Karai’s fingers shot out gripping your chin painfully and pulled your mouth to hers silencing you with a brutal kiss. Her tongue pushed past your lips swirling around the warm cavern of your mouth painting your tongue with your essence, and then Leo’s mouth descended continuing where Karai had left off.

Karai skillfully swallowed your cry while holding you down to the table with her free hand deepening the powerful kiss. You had never been so overwhelmed in your life, you fought within yourself telling your body not to respond to their advances, this was wrong, this was bad but why did it feel so good? And Raph, Mikey and Donnie, god what were they thinking?

Unfortunately, you didn’t have to wait long, as the words ran through your mind Karai ripped her mouth from yours stepping out of your line of sight allowing you to see the three captive mutants on the wall.

Their eyes were blown wide, all trained in on your flush face. Each one of their arms were coated in thin layer of blood from the metal cutting deep into their green skin as they yanked frantically on their chains. The looks on their faces were a mix of horror, fear and rage. But the flush on their green cheeks and the bulge tenting their pants gave away their overactive hormones.

“It looks like they might be enjoying the show, such naughty things they are. They may not like condone what’s happening to you, but their bodies are reacting to the lovely sounds you are making my dear.” Karai whispered eyeing the other three turtles hungrily. “Maybe I’ll go see if they need assistance with those things.”

“Don’t pleas-ahhhHH!” just then Leo’s broad tongue plunged deep into you stretching and twisting driving you mad. “Fuck Leo!” Returning your attention back to the mutant turtle between your thighs you found his eyes on you while he plundered your cunt with his warm talented mouth. His hands moved from the inside of your legs to under where his hands could grip your hips holding you to the heat of his eager lips.

“L-Leo ple-ease…oh god!”

You could feel him laughing as he continued his assault moving his attentions to your hidden jewel sucking it between his teeth. You tried bucking your hips, but he held fast working the tidal wave of your climax to its breaking point. You couldn’t breathe your lungs were protesting refusing to work properly. Gasping you felt something break within and the warmth rushed over you claiming your sense of control. Your climax claimed you, back arching screaming incoherently while Leonardo drank down the rush of your bodies release. His fingers dug into your hips pulling you further to him and Leo growled unwilling to relinquish his prize. 

As the haze of your climax subsided you turned your gaze back to the black banded ninja, gasping seeing his brilliant blue eyes looking back at you. His movements stilled, frozen in place a flash of concern overtaking his stoic features. His mouth released you but before he could voice anything Leo grasped his head grunting in pain. He staggered a bit but held himself up right with the help of your legs. Then he stopped moving swaying just a bit at the end of the table looking down at the ground. Something was happening, was he coming out of it? Then his head lifted, and the dull grey was back over taking the blue hue along with that wicked grin returning to his lips, he was gone again.

“Leo?”

“Get away from me you fucking bitch!” you heard Raphael growl angrily followed by the rustling of clothing.

Momentarily distracted, you found Karai kneeling in front of Raphael skimming his shorts down his thick thighs releasing his massive unsolicited erection from its confines. “My god, it’s magnificent! Look at the size of those veins and that bulbous head. You are going to ruin my uterus, aren’t you?” Her small pink tongue darted out and lapped at the precum oozing from the helm of his pulsating member and then without preamble her mouth opened sinking down to the root of him.

“Oh fuck!” Raphael bit out between clenched teeth while his hips thrust forward with a mind of their own.

The quick drive of his hips made Karai gag but didn’t’ stop her eagerness as she began to bob her head along his turgid length. Not to leave the other two mutants without Karai’s hands reached out on either side of her and with just enough room she tugged down Mikey’s shorts and made quick work of the button and zipper on Donnie’s pants. Quickly returning to her mouth she released Raphael’s erection with a wet pop and both hands wrapped about his dipping cock gathering much needed lubrication before returning to their intended targets.

The sounds all three of them made as she began to pleasure them in earnest made your cheeks flush even redder then they were now. Animalist rumbles and growls left them, gone were the pleas for release. She was getting what she wanted, she wanted their emotions out of whack in order for whatever this Dr. Langston had in store for them to work. To control them.

Just then the door opened but all three of the turtles were oblivious to the new addition to the room lost into the pleasures that were thrust upon them unwillingly, their eyes were screwed shut mouths open panting with clenched fists.

“Jesus t-that’s….oh my god.” Donnie panted working his hips in tandem with Karai’s firm grip.

You felt Leo climb onto the table with you trailing kisses up your side, but you couldn’t concentrate on him at the moment. All your attention was on the man in a lab coat holding three very large injections, injections meant for three unsuspecting turtles. His face was familiar, you had seen it before on the video Karai had made you watch. That calm sadistic smile as he prepared the needles, you knew it was Dr Langston, coming to take away the rest of your friends. Before you could call out to break the spell of Karai’s wicked mouth you felt the tip of Leonardo’s cock push against core testing the elasticity of your entrance.

Eyes snapping forward you felt every ounce of breath leave your body as the brainwashed mutant found it satisfactory and drove forward into you sheathing himself to the root of his cock. If you hadn’t been prepped previously the large intrusion would have torn, you to sunders but a searing shot of pleasure soared through you instead. Mouth open in a silent scream your body began to rock beneath Leo’s as he started with a brutal unrelenting rhythm. You could feel it already, it had been so long since you had him inside you stretching you to near painful limits that only a few thrusts of his impressive length had you on the brink of compilation already. Every inch of you was set on fire as he raced you both closer to your peaks. Leo pounded into you over and over his hot breath puffing over your collar bone licking the hallow of your throat.

Almost instantly Leo started to pant gripping your hips painfully with each powerful snap of his hips. You tilted your hips to give him a better angle to hit all the right spots, then Leonardo’s breath hitched as he sunk deeper into your accommodating warmth and a soft rolling moan emanated from deep within his chest. But this wasn’t a dominating sound, oh no, Leo only made this sound when he was gentle with you, fucking you with long, gentle, deep strokes. His grip loosened relinquishing your bruised sides while his arms wrapped around the back of you making your hips tilt again. A loud audible gasp left you as you felt him brush against that one spot, the spot that made you come undone. Your body tensed pulling painfully tight on your restraints while your body gave way. His name like a song sprang from your lips filling the room with it’s sound. Your body quivered and sucked his embedded cock further into you milking him to his breaking point. Leonardo’s hips faltered thrusting forward a few more times before sinking inside as far as he could go pressing the tip of his cock to the opening of your cervix delivering rope after rope of hot white cum into your waiting womb.

“Y/N” he growled in a whisper giving you every drop he had to offer. He held his hips flush with yours trembling as he rode out his orgasm. When his breathing evened out, he looked up at you with his dazzling blue eyes, tears brimming at the corners. He licked his lips and choked on a sob, “W-what, what happened?” his eyes moved to your restraints and widened in horror. “What have I done?” 


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

The green drained from his horrified face as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Leonardo leaned back on his haunches watching as his wilting cock slipped free from your body while the pearlescent remanence of his climax followed after, seeping to the cold metal table below. His hands clenched into tight fists refusing to meet your haunted gaze still glazed over from your own release. You could feel his body start to shake above you as his mind raced with thoughts and came to terms with what was happening. “I-I’m sorry Y/N, I don’t….” his voice faded giving up and reached down fumbling for his pants.

After shoving himself back into his underwear Leonardo reached for your hands pulling frantically at the leather cuffs keeping you in place. Clumsily your hands were freed and Leonardo moved to release your legs but stopped at the obscene noises rising in volume on the opposite side of the room.

Leo knew the sounds his brothers made, knew them all too well due to living in close quarters with them all their life. So when he heard the three of them grunting and grumbling half hearted protests just to the right of him it distracted Leo from the heart wrenching sight beneath him.

Looking up, the blue terrapin’s body went rigid but his fingers finished their work on your restraints seeming on auto pilot. He growled deep in his chest seeing Karai kneeling before his brothers, mouth around Raphael’s length and slender fingers stroking frantically at his two younger brother’s erections. The doctor he had met a year ago sat patiently on the side lines gripping three syringes filled with an unknown substance no doubt prepared specially for his three unsuspecting brothers. They were about to do to them what they had done to him a year ago, ruining his life and taking him away from all he knew. 

As if to make the situation worse, Raph’s breathing hitched and growled erupting into the warm cavern of Karai’s mouth which she eagerly drank his down, her throat constricting with each rush of his scorching release. Seconds after, Donnie and Mikey arched following suit coating the floor below them with the white flood of their cum. 

In that instant something snapped inside of the mutant. “KARAI!” Leonardo bellowed dropping from the table barreling towards the shocked kunoichi as she detached herself from his muscle-bound brother with a sloppy pop.

Her eyes hazy with lust it took her a few moments to comprehend what was happening. As if in slow motion she saw the nearly seven foot raging freight train that was Leonardo gunning for her with death and fury in his eyes. It was then she realized he was free of their control and her demise was imminent.

The Doctor yelped in shock as he was bypassed by a whirling green blur stumbling sideways keeping the precious serum clutched in his hands.

Karai tried to dodge the furious terrapin but he was too fast and didn’t move in time finding herself pinned to the ground and her supply of oxygen cut off by Leonardo’s unwavering grip. The massive weight of him settled over the stunned kunoichi pressing his thumbs down against her larynx.

“Achckk….inject h-him again you fool!” Karai managed to cough to the stunned doctor.

Dr Langston snapped from his confusion and fumbled forward yanking the protective slip off the syringe and lunged forward aiming the needle at the dense muscles of Leonardo’s neck.

By now you had recovered and dropped down from the table to see the doctor lunging for Leo. You were still naked from the waist down, only your bra keeping your upper body partially covered and you could feel the warm slid of Leo’s essence slipping down your inner thigh. But there was no time to worry about that now. A quick shot of adrenaline raced through you seeing Leonardo about to be ripped away from you again and your feet moved launching yourself at the preoccupied doctor about to give Leo another shot of blind obedience.

You collided with the doctor making him unsteady on his feet dropping all the vials in his arms to the floor. Arms flailing, you took advantage and climbed up on his back and hooked one arm around his throat and locked the wrist with your other hand applying pressure to his neck cutting off his oxygen supply.

Dr Langston gasped for air clawing at your arms trying to pry your grip free bucking and writhing with panic. But you held tight as Leo continued to assault the struggling kunoichi oblivious to the danger he was just in. He was focused on Karai, one of the people who ruined his life, took away everything took his honor and molested his brothers. You couldn’t see his face but you knew he intended on killing her.

As Dr Langston struggled to free himself of you, you could hear metal jingling in his pockets. Keys, they had to be to the guys restraints. You had to release Langston and knock him out so you could free the turtles but you were just too weak. It had been days since your last meal or had anything to drink, hell you were surprised you still had the good doctor in a firm headlock. You were obviously running on pure adrenaline but it wouldn’t last forever. 

“Leo!” you screamed out trying to break him of his concentration. You couldn’t do this on your own; you were slowly losing your grip. “Leo, please I need you, your brothers need you.” You could see Karai’s face just over the raging turtles shoulder, purple and bloated as the deprivation of oxygen took its toll. She had been unsuccessful in ridding herself of her new sex toy hell-bent on her destruction and she would pay the ultimate price for it.

Her body finally gave out passing out in Leo’s still constricting grip determined to end her life.

“LEO!” your grip slipped and you were thrown against the wall next to Michelangelo cracking the side of your head on the cement wall. Mikey called for you, or at least you think he was or was he screaming for his brother to snap out of it. All you knew was that your head felt like someone had cracked open your skull and set a blender to your brain. You were now seeing two of everything. “H-He has the keys in his pockets.” You croaked stumbling to your feet holding your screaming skull in your hands.

The doctor righted himself and gathered the prepared syringe and made a stab at the leader in blue. As his hand reached the green flesh of Leo’s neck the terrapin rolled to his right missing the point of the needle by millimeters. Karai’s body slumped to the ground motionless now free of the mutants hands but now the doctor was in Leonardo’s sights. 

“You!” he bellowed taking large strides towards the retreating man. “You ruined my life! You ruined me, stripping me of my honor! I am no longer worthy of my title!” the glimmer of unshed tears damned at the corners of his eyes threatening to spill with each step.

“The keys bro, he has the keys!” Raph screamed over Leo’s ranting.

Leo’s head tilted toward his brothers listening and returned his angry gaze to the white coat the doctor wore. Too fast to comprehend, Leonardo shot forward tackling the doctor and ripped at the pockets on his lab coat. “Release my brothers!”

His green fingers found the silhouette of the keys inside a side pocket and ripped them free tearing the fabric open in one fluid motion. “I won’t let you do to them what you did to me! I’ll die first!” His fingers full of metal, Leo pulled his fist back and swung forward connecting with the dense skull of the doctor sending him into unconsciousness. Leo sat there for a few seconds as his chest heaved for air trying to get himself back under control.

Just then the door burst open and several foot ninja filtered into the room circling the kneeling terrapin. Leo turned to see you on your feet and threw the keys at you before barreling forward into the hoard of ninjas toppling over several with his bulk alone. 

The clutch of keys hurdled towards your face and thankfully you caught them in one midair grab. Turning to Mikey you made quick eye contact with his baby blues and anxiously freed his limbs. When his hands came free he stuffed himself back into his pants, ripped his hoodie from his hips handing the garment to you and ran towards the fray ready to fight again with his brother.

The orange hoodie hooked over your fingers you watched the youngest of the four crouch down and jump sailing over the fight landing in the middle, his fists swinging wildly.

“Come on Y/N, Don and I are ready for some pay back.” Raph growled urging you to continue.

Tying the given hoodie around your waist sideways doing your best to cover yourself from prying eyes you stepped forward reaching for Raphael’s restraints. Your eyes kept above the waist on the brute as you unlocked his shackles; his scent was still strong in the air and it was very distracting. 

Rubbing his sore wrists he put himself away and gripped your arms gently, “Are you alright?”

You nodded unable to meet his gaze and pushed his towards the fight, “I’m fine, I’ll set Donnie free, you go help make sure we get to take Leo home tonight.”

Without a word the brute grunted turning on the balls of his feet and launched himself into the brawl screaming as he collided with three foot ninjas.

Donnie was next and his sad brown eyes watched as you released him. His limbs came down and pulled you in his embrace quickly holding you for a few tense moments before heading off to help his brothers.

With all of them free and fighting to gain freedom you dropped the keys to your feet and felt yourself start to tremble. Fatigue started to set in and your limbs felt so heavy, you just wanted to sleep. You wanted this nightmare over with; you wanted Leo and his brother’s home safe and sound with everything going back to normal. But how unhinged Leonardo seemed horrid animalistic growls ripping from his throat as he fought, you knew it was going to be a long time before normalcy would return to the lair, or maybe it would never return?

Just then Leonardo looked up from the brawl making sure you were still there and his blue eyes blew wide and his mouth opened screaming your name. Dread filled your veins seeing him so terrified, it only meant one thing. You sensed her before her hands found purchase around your waist and the cold press of sharp metal made itself known against your carotid artery.

“S-stop fighting o-or I spill every drop of her blood at my feet!” Karai’s voice was horse and weak but her grip was as strong as ever.


	9. Part Nine

A Year Without – Part Nine

Everything came to a screeching halt just a few feet away as Karai’s shrill voice carried to the chaos. Even the remaining foot ninja froze, their eyes locked in on their mistress.

The cold blade pressed into your skin biting just enough to earn a warm dip of blood from the newly opened wound. The kunoichi wrapped her other hand around your waist pulling you back against her and wrapped her lips around the column of your throat biting down harshly.

A strangled cry of pain erupted from your lungs as Karai’s teeth sunk into your flesh piercing it, instantly flooding the woman’s mouth with the warmth of your blood. “A-Ah-ahh what the fuck, are you a god damn vampire?!” Karai laughed into your torn flesh as her tongue darted across your skin lapping at the sticky crimson liquid moaning enthusiastically as she did so.

“Stop!” Leonardo’s voice came over the hush stepping out in front of the mess of dead and injured foot ninja followed by his three brothers. True to his nature Leo’s eyes were trained in on the immediate threat while Donnie, Raph and Mikey were focused on the blade at your throat.

Your eyes wide with pain you saw the newly acquired cuts and gouges on the four brother’s green scaled skin, but the foot looked even more worse for wear. Even with no weapons for the three and a single katana for Leo the four of them put up one hell of a fight nearly wiping out the force that had invaded the room to save their mistress and rein the mutants in.

And you might have been able to get out of there if you hadn’t dropped your guard and now at the mercy of the psychopathic bitch who was currently latched on to you in more than one place on your body. Karai’s long pointed nails dug into your side and her warm lips detached from your skin making you hiss when the air hit your new weeping injury.

“You’re mine you big beautiful beasts. You four are staying here with me as my personal elite ninja, with special privileges of course. But your next move will only effect what happens to this little lady.” Karai’s smile widened hearing all four of the mutant’s growl in anger stepping forward. “Come quietly and take your medicine like good obedient warriors and this beautiful creature goes free, unharmed. Think of it as a signing bonus for joining my team. Buuutt…..continue to fight and I drain every last drop of her life force right here, right now in front of you. You’ll get to witness first hand her painful and rather messy demise. Either way, this doesn’t end the way you were hoping. Save those magnificent bodies of yours further abuse and hers as well and surrender without a fuss.”

You felt the anger rise in your body, making your skin heat up and twist in her grip, “No! Fuck that! Don’t you guys even think for a second, she’s gonna stick to that deal. Once you’re under her control I’m dead. Plus, you are not sacrificing yourselves for me!”

“Y/N, stop struggling.” Leo grated out, holding his hand out gently trying to calm the volatile situation.

“No!” You could see it in his eyes, those damn beautiful blue orbs actually contemplating their surrender for one single human, who had done no good in her life besides love four mutant turtles. Four mutants who had saved the world more than once from annihilation and the city itself countless times. They were not doing this, you wouldn’t let them. “No Leo, no you can’t be fucking serious?!”

“You’ll let her go if we comply?” The brothers closed in around the leader, keeping an eye on the remaining foot ninja and a closer eye on you. You could tell, all of them were on board with whatever Leonardo decided for their fate.

Karai tightened her hold on you and cooed sickeningly sweet to the four mutants about to be within her grasp. “Of course my love, I would never lie to you; you have my word of honor.”

By now Dr. Langston was regaining consciousness and stumbling to his feet. His wicked smile grew seeing the situation back in their favor and went to retrieve his lost serum. Within a few seconds he was back beside Karai uncapping a syringe. “Do we have volunteers now mistress Karai?” his snapped softly as he flicked the syringe gathering the bubbles to the top.

Karai motioned for two of the footninjas to come to her, “Take her outside and release the pretty birdie. I have what I want.” Her eyes never left the four turtles glaring at her watching as they took you from her arms.

“No!” You started to yank your hands trying to free yourself. “No! Don’t do this!” As you were starting to break free another foot ninja came to assist the struggling two. When they drug you towards the door you reached for the turtles, eyes pleading. “Please stop this, fight back! Leo! Please I can’t lose you again, and not all of you!” 

“We’re going to need one more dose Doctor, since Leonardo here came to for some reason. I expect you to figure out why the serum failed so it doesn’t happen again. I want them to be submissive and willing to follow my orders without question.”

“Yes mistress.”

As you were ripped from the room the last vision was of the four brothers lined up awaiting the shots that would strip them of their free will and take them from your life once and for all. The door slammed shut after you and the three men started to ramble on trying to restrain you the best they could.

“Take her to holding cell A on level 3. I have a feeling Karai isn’t finished with this one yet.” One growled grabbing your arm pinning it painfully behind your back. Suddenly you were slammed face first against the nearest wall all three of their combined weights pressing you uncomfortably hard into the cold unforgiving cement.

“She said she’d let me go you prick.” You tried snapping through your crushed mouth.

One of them pressed in kicking your feet apart making you widen your stance, “You said it yourself.” He growled against your ear. “She was lying. Do you think she was actually gonna let you go?” His hand rested on your hip before moving around the front and dipped below the fabric of Mikey’s hoodie that barely covered your nakedness. “You like to fuck that giant green freak Leonardo don’t ya? You want his big green veiny dick inside you? What is it with you and the mistress?” his hand inched closer to the apex of your thighs. “I can show you what a real man can do for you.”

“Keep your slimy hands to yourself.” Without warning your head snapped back cracking into the offending man making him holler in pain. The first man you had assaulted staggered back holding his newly broken nose tripping the other ninja while the other lurched forward trying to get you back under control. You easily dodged him spinning on the ball of your feet while the heel of your foot connected with his temple making him tumble to the floor in a heap. The man who had tripped watched his comrade fall and he jumped to his feet, his eyes swirling with anger.

“You fucking bitch!”

As he raced for you his hands reached out, but remembering your training, you quickly diverted his hands away and your fingers shot out catching him in the throat crushing his wind pipe. The man eyes blew wide and gurgled grasping at throat crumbling to the floor choking on his own blood.

Two down, one to go and you could practically feel the adrenaline coursing through your blood watching the man with a broken nose clamor to his feet. You were tired, starving and dehydrated but like hell you were going to let that bitch have your turtles. You remembered how Leo looked at you when he first came into that room, grey uncaring eyes holding no warmth for you. The thought of all four of the turtles looking at you like that made your heart ache. You couldn’t let that happen, not again. You had to win, you had to get back to them before she sunk those needles into their necks taking them away.

With blood pouring down his nose the foot ninja pulled out a tantou from his belt and lunged for you aiming the tip of his blade for your chest. You ducted and turned as the blade slid past you just missing your arm. Digging your feet down you launched yourself for him zigzagging away from his repeating attacks. Crouching down you turned just lightly and with the palm of your hand you thrust up one last time sending the broken bone of his nose directly into his brain ending his life. A soft strangled noise left him as his eyes snapped open and all movement halted. Like a sack of potatoes he toppled forward leaving your victorious for now

Your feet faltered from exhaustion and collapsed to your knees by their bodies. You gasped and felt your body shutter but took a few calming breaths, you had to keep going. They needed you. Eyeing the men you found one of them had the same build and started removing his pants and shirt and quickly dressed yourself feeling less exposed and vulnerable. Your eye caught a glimpse of the tantou blade under the man you had just killed and grabbed it for yourself, he no longer needed it.

Their weapons, you had to try and find them and they had to be close, they just had to be. Then you remembered the large mirror in the room, it had to be a two way mirror. Which meant there was a viewing room, maybe their weapons were stored in there. Karai was sadistic enough to give them back their original weapons after she had control of them. It was a long shot but worth a look. You just hoped the room was empty, you had to save your remaining strength for what would come next if you were lucky enough to find their weapons.

Finding your way back to the room that the turtles were being held in you found a door not too far from the main door. Holding your breath your hand rested on the handle and turned.

The room was thankfully void of life and you entered looking for anything to help. Scanning the surfaces within you found a few empty pop cans, a walkie talkie and a forgotten card game. In the corner was a large grey metal case padlocked, it looked important.

“Now that we have the final dose, my impressive sex gods please down on your knees or I radio my men to kill your lady friend.” The speakers were on in the room and Karai’s’ voice filtered through them. “Fuck, look at you all, just so delicious. I can’t wait!” Momentarily distracted from your task you turned to the window following their massive bodies as they lowered to the floor before the kunoichi and Dr Langston. Your eyes focused in on the four large syringes prepped and ready for them.

“Fuck.” Ripping yourself from the scene in front of you, you headed for the box with new found determination. You had only a few moments before it was too late. With the tip of the tantou you thrust it down and broke the padlock quickly opening the case. A laughing cry came from your throat looking down at their weapons, even Leonardo’s’ twin katanas lay inside the velvet lined case.

Taking them in hand you wasted no time heading out into the hallway hoping you weren’t too late.


	10. Part Ten

A Year Without – Part Ten

Warning: Blood and gore, and lots of angsty bullshit!

The door insight, you raced for it gripping the door handle anxiously. A deep breath and a hard swallow, you prepared yourself for what was to come, the fight, the possibility of failure, you were one woman barely trained. If you were going down, you weren’t going down without a fight and trying your damnedest to free the four turtle brothers from Karai’s maniacal gluttonous fingers. If you failed it meant your death and her irrefutable control over them.

Your stomach churned gripping the red hilt of Raphael’s sai, you had to do this, you had to put a stop to these people. At least you had to try, if not just for the guys freedom but for the city of New York. If Karai had the four highly training and extremely strong mutants all under her control there would be no mercy and no hope left for its’ people, the foot would take control without a doubt. No fucking pressure, right?

Your fingers clenched around the cool handle and turned hurtling your weight into the swinging door.

With practiced aim you launched the forked weapon, pointy ends racing towards the doctor which held the secrets to the serum. If he was gone, they couldn’t make more, there would be no more threat of control, that is if you could destroy what he had made already.

The aim was true, and Dr. Langston looked up just in time to see the weapon hurdling towards his face. His eyes closed awaiting death but a green blur stopped everything leaving the Doctor alive but shaking from the near-death moment.

Raphael’s hand was free up in the air and his thick green digits were wrapped around the hilt of his weapon stopping the sai millimeters from piercing the good doctor’s fine bone structure. What a pity.

Your mouth hung open, breath refusing to return to your lungs. Midair, he had stopped the very sharp sai mid-fucking-air. Raphael saved him, saved Dr Langston.

A sickening laughter erupted from Karai’s mouth taking your attention away from the doctor’s relieved to be alive reaction.

“I don’t know how you got free you little cunt but you’re too fucking late.” Her wicked smile widened as you noticed the four mutants rise slowly coming quickly to their full heights. “Look at her my pets, turn to see your next mission.” Karai cooed sweetly to her new toys and they obeyed turning to face you.

Their eyes were the first thing you noticed, dull and grey hues returned to Leonardo’s once blue iris’s, his three younger brothers matching their leader’s. Emotionless and void of feeling, maybe a hint of confusion as they stared at you with empty stares, no doubt awaiting orders.

Fuck fuckty fuck, this was bad, very bad, so bad, how did you end up here? It was time to wake up, this horrible fucked up dream needed to end…NOW! The blood froze in your veins, you were too late, at their feet lay four empty syringes, the control serum now coursing through their veins, taking over, stealing them all away. 

“Guys?” you mewled out helplessly to your ex-lover and friends hoping your fruitless plea would reach them.

Just then your arms were gripped and mercilessly pinned to your sides, the remaining weapons you had confiscated were ripped from your person. Four foot ninja took hold taking away the last of your resolve, it was over. There was no way you could win now. Your only hope was to survive and try to make a break for it. You needed help.

Karai’s smiled widened further, her long white fingers pointing eagerly to you, “Kill her for me my pets.” Her voice dripped with venom giving the order to end your life.

It took them a moment to move, their arms and legs lethargic as they shifted forward mechanically, nothing like Leo was when you first saw him a few days ago. The serum must still be working its way through them, not fully absorbed into their cerebellums.

Donatello lumbered forward first his long arms outstretched gripping his bo staff that was held out for him. Each of the foot ninja’s eyes that held you firm were concentrating on the four giant turtles advancing towards them, uneasy looks plastered on their faces. They were distracted, perfect.

Leaning back into the hold, you lifted your legs and thrust them forward into Donnie’s plastron. The kick that followed sent all four of the ninjas holding you backwards landing on their back. Their shock allowed you freedom for their grasp and you scrambled to your feet taking off down the hallway towards uncertain freedom. You could hear Karai’s screaming in the distance for the turtles to go after you.

“Failure will not be tolerated!” she retorted angrily out into the hallway, no doubt at the four mutants now hot on your trail. 

Thankfully with their bodies still not fully adapted to the serum they were not able to utilize their full bodies motor skills and ninja stealth. Their usually silent foot falls were heavy and loud allowing you to gage just how far back they were. You didn’t dare to turn around but by the deafening smacks of their feet made it apparent they were catching up…quickly.

You could see the stairs in front of you, sweet beacons of light that would bring up above ground to hopefully the main doors and your freedom. That was if you could escape the four mutants scrambling for your capture a few feet behind you. You could make it, you could make it, just a little further!

But your hope ran out as a large three fingered hand grabbed hold of your shoulder yanking your down. Your body tumbled and rolled and came to a crashing halt at the bottom of the stairs. Nearly upside down you watched the four turtle brothers hover over you, eyes bleak and cold. Mikey and Raph moved first hoisting you up and yanking her arms painfully behind your back. You yelped crying out at the searing pain as Raph couldn’t withhold his brute strength ripping your shoulder from its socket. It lay limp and burning with a horrid throbbing pain in his overzealous mitts.

Leo and Donnie stood before you their weapons strapped to their backs. The blue hilts and flowing ribbon of Leonardo’s katana hung high on his shell, once a symbol of truth and honor were most likely going to be your undoing.

One dead arm throbbed in Raphael’s grasp, unmoving but you rustled the one in Mikey’s hands, yanking and pulling, getting absolutely nowhere. “Guys its me! Y/N! Come on snap out of it!” you screamed feeling the hot rush of tears as they started to cascade down your dirty cheeks. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t happen! You couldn’t be killed by the people you loved the most.

Soon Karai and a small army of foot ninja sauntered up behind Leo and Donnie, a wide victory smile plastered across her beautifully pale features. “Leo my love.” Her fingers running delicately over the dense muscles of his biceps. “I want you to do it and I want you to look her in the eyes while your katana slices through her innards like warm butter.” Her fingers reached for his chin pulling his face towards her and pressed a sloppy kiss to his unresponsive lips.

His attention never faltered from you, grey eyes honed in unwavering, the subtle flash of blue under the grey did not go unnoticed by you.

A surge of words started to spill from your mouth but Karai lifted her finger and Mikey’s massive hand clamped down silencing you.

Leonardo’s shaky hand raised above his head grabbing the blue hilt of a katana unsheathing the deadly weapon slowly. The scrap of the scabbard and metal was ear piercing and as it slipped free from its confines the leader in blue swirled the long blade in his hand and positioned the glinting tip at your clothed abdomen. His other hand came to meet the other already covering the hilt to gain extra strength to push and you felt the tip piece through the first layer of skin.

The pain was immediate, it felt hot and cold at the same time as the blade sunk agonizingly slow into your flesh. Each layer gave way to the metal slipping and gliding into the muscles with ease of your stomach’s core parting it wide open. The searing pain erupted into hot waves of agony when the end of his katana slipped passed the thick barricade of your soft outer shell entering into the space which housed your internal organs.

You screamed into Mikey’s hand, thrashing, eyes wide, pupils dilated to black. Now you could feel the rush of blood escaping passed the cold katana rolling freely down your stomach coating your borrowed clothes. His eyes were still locked in on yours, equally as wide and the grey pupils were pulsating, and his breathing was growing more and more uneven. The ever forward motion of the blade stopped, and Leo’s mouth opened letting out soundless words as his lips moved on their own. Then you heard a croak beside him, and your eyes shot to Donnie, this hands were clenched at his sides and his mouth also open moving but producing no sound. Even their legs were trembling threatening to collapse under them.

Karai nodded to Michelangelo and his hand lifted away allowing you to suck in cold air into your burning lungs. Your mouth opened gaped like a fish out of water unable to form words under the overwhelming surge of pain as Leo pushed forward yet again. The breath you had just took caught in your throat and you gasped. Everything went numb inside you, pain, fear, sorrow all seemed to pour from the open wound Leo have made and collided onto the floor splattering at yours and the four pair of green feet.

As the darkness began to creep into your vision you started to feel Raphael and Mickey shake, it was subtle at first growing rapidly into violent tremors. Their hands were fluttering, opening and closing around your forearms and then like an ear rupturing bellow, Raphael screamed. Leo followed second, then Mikey and Donnie. With the remaining strength you saw their eye colors returned, they were free, somehow.

Leo’s hands relinquished the blade embedded in your stomach and stepped back. His hands shook violently trying to decide if he should reach for you but Karai made up that choice for him. She was aware they were free of her control.

She screamed and lunged for Leo and the pain and horror that had filled his handsome features soured into something demonic. His face darkened and his demeanor fluctuated between revulsion and fury and he over took the kunoichi. There was no stopping him now as his second katana was ripped free.

All at once it happened and you were free falling, too weak to stop it, your legs gave out under you and the ceiling came into view as your body tumbled for the ground. Then just as quickly, it stopped, and Donatello’s horrified face came into view. His hands were on you but keeping a safe distance from the katana protruding from you. He was talking, asking unknown questions, but it didn’t matter you couldn’t hear him over the rush of blood flowing through your ears. You were dying but at least they were free. At least they have a chance now…….. together they could over power Karai and her ninja. They have Leo back, their leader.

Cold and darkness rushed up to meet you as Donatello’s feature began to blur. The thundering of blood slowed allowing you to hear the battle rage on around you but it sounded so quite. Like it was far away.

“Y/N, stay awake. I’ve got you. Everything will be ok…. Y/N? Y/N?!” Donnie was screaming now, why was he screaming? The docile brother never screamed. Quite down Donnie, you were tired. You just wanted to sleep, no needed to sleep and you were cold, you hated being cold. Slowly the fog faded to dark and you slipped free into the endless void of nothingness. It was lonely.

Floating was nice, it was warm and soft, no pain, no screaming just a steady beep and Michelangelo’s sweet voice. He was reading. Who was he reading too?

Suddenly a soft rolling ebb of pain rolled through your stomach and you moaned from her heat of it. “Mutherfucker.”

“Y/N?” Mikey’s voice had risen in tone and stopped reading. You heard the book hit the ground with a heavy smack and his hands were on your face. “DONNIE! LEO! RAPH! SENSEI!” He was being so fucking loud. Fucking rude!

Then a thundering could be heard and three voices.

“Is she waking up?” Raphael’s booming voice echoed in the vast space of what could only be Donnie’s lab. DONNIE LAB! You were alive and back in the lair! Your eyes shot open and you tried to sit up and yowled at the hot stabbing pain at the sudden movement.

“Careful Y/N, I don’t want you ripping out your stitches.” Donnie was above you again, then Raph, Mikey and the furry face of Master Splinter. Eyes wide with worry they all started talking all at once.

A face was missing, a very familiar face that you wanted to see the most. Groaning you turned your head and saw Leonardo a few feet from where you lay, his posture timid and unsure. He was scared to be near you? When the throbbing pain ebbed again you remembered his katana sticking out of your gut.

“K-karai?” you winced out between the stabs of pain.

Donnie hurried to your IV drip and added something in a syringe into the bag, “This will help with the pain. And let’s just say the foot won’t be bothering up for quite a while.”

Raphael grabbed your hand making you focus in on him, “Leo went fucking berserk, well actually all of us did besides Don. He had more important things to handle like keeping you from dyin’ on us. After everything calmed down there was a lot of blood and too many bodies to count but if I remember right Karai is down an arm. Leo made a clean swipe and it fell to the floor in a satisfying slap. It was fucking beautiful. Stupid fucking bitch will be out of commission for a while if she didn’t die from blood loss escaping out the back.”

Your eyes moved back to Leo who was now watching you intently and your hand reached out urging him forward to take it. He looked back to the floor and took a few heavy breaths and willed his feet to move. When his warm hand slid into yours you felt your heart swell and warm.

It was going to be a hard road to recovery, not only physically but probably more mentally. You could tell by Leo’s standoffish behavior it was going to take some time to get him to relax around you. There was much to make up for, none which was his fault but to the honor bound ninja he would be bound and determined to make amends. The tight grip of his hand was the first on many steps that would need to be taken. 

End


End file.
